The Girl Name Kagome
by Kaggie714
Summary: Kagome Higruashi born in Federal Era meets new friends and heads for a new journey ahead of her. Who would she fall in love with? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Listen I am not very good at creating good stories this is my first one. Sorry for any missing parts.

The Girl Name Kagome

Summery: Kagome born in Federal Era meets new friends and heads for a new journey ahead of her. Who would she fall in love with?

Chapter One: Enter Kagome

_~FB~_

_It was a beautiful day in the Federal Era. Birds were singing. A cute little girl who is 5 years old, long raven hair, sapphire eyes was wearing a kimono filled with Sakura blossoms was with her Mama in the garden soft laughter filled the air. "Mama, look what I made for you!" she cried as she ran toward her Mama who was sitting in a shaded tree with a pregnant belly her light short brown hair flowing in the wind she turned and caught the younger girl in her arms. "My dearest Kagome, what this?" she said in a soft voice looking at a small flowers in Kagome's hand. "It's a flower crown Mama" Kagome squealed happily. The older woman smiled she felt the flower crown placed upon her head, in which the she looked up at her with her light blue eyes. "Do you like it? I made it all by my self! It makes you look even prettier Mama!" Her emotional walls shattered, and she began to cry and she hugged the girl close to her "Yes…I love it…thank you sweetheart, You are very talented girl." They both hugged eachother. "How are my two girls doing, this wonderful evening?" A man voice chimed in as he walked closer to them. The two girls saw who it was and smile. "Daddy!" The 5 year old cried running to her Daddy he knelt down and opened his arms she jumped into his arms. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. Her chubby fist grabbed onto his kimono and she started crying softly into his chest. "Little One! What's the matter? Honey, what's wrong?" Daddy asked brushing his daughter's hair out of her eyes. "Nofing's wrong. I – I just miss you so much!" She sobbed. Her Daddy's eyes soften "I miss you too Kaggie! I love you so much sweetheart" he hugged her tightly to him. "Now let's dry your tears, if your Momma see's you crying she'll cry too." He dried her tears with his thumb. You see he wasn't always around them he had to stay and protect the villagers from demons. He was a demon himself. He was a lot like Mama. A joyful person. Always making them laugh with his jokes and funny nature. He was wearing a kimono a armor, a sword at his side and boots "I have a surprise for you." "Really?" the little girl asked. "A surprise? For me?" "Yes," He made a soft whistle and a cute two tail cat demon appeared. He set her down gently on the ground. Kagome shyly step away closer to her Daddy, he smile at the scene. "Touch her, she is a girl, she won't bite. She's heard all about you. Say Hello."Little Kagome stepped forward slowly and petted the cat. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higruashi." The cat softly purred as if saying hello. "She likes you," said Mama watching the two. Her husband sat beside his wife who was resting. He smile at her and kissed her cheek. Kagome watched as the two of them they made each other happy she wished she would find the perfect guy someday like her Mama. It was purely family time. Little Kagome played with her new friend while her parents watched her playing around. "How are you feeling?" He asked her rubbing her belly gently. "I am fine" She answered smiling at him, her love. "I am glad." Then she turned her head look at Kagome, the cat was in her head while she was laughing. She spoke "She is growing up so fast I remember her being born like it was yesterday. Her being so small in my arms and now she is running around." Mama said sadly. "Yeah." he replied his blue eyes looking toward the sky and then at her. "Don't worry we've still got a few more years before she grows out of the little girl stage, and even after that she'll still be our little girl, she'll always be our little girl, no matter how old she is." "You're right, she's going to grow up, but she'll always be our little girl" Little Kagome ran to parents with the cute cat in her arms "Thank you for the present Daddy, I love her." She nuzzled her. Her father smile "I am glad you do. But she needs a name don't you think? What are you going to name her?" The 5 year old girl watched the kitten in her arms. "Hmmm. She seems to like adventure." She noted. Kagome smiled and said, "Kilala. Her name will be Kilala." Kilala meowed liking her name. "That's a nice name sweetie, she seems to like it." Her Mama said. Kagome smile brightly. "Kilala." She whispered. _


	2. Chapter Two: The Wounded Little Boy

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait i been busy these few days. i am sorry with this chapter. Here it goes.

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Injured Little Boy_

The sun shining through the window awoke a very cute tired demon cat, Kilala. She stretch and yawned showing her tiny fangs. Kilala saw her human owner sleeping soundly she got closer to her face and nuzzled her cheek warmly. Little Kagome made a stirring noise and open her blue eyes she saw her two tail cat demon, she smile, and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

**"Good Morning Kilala."** She said petting her, The said cat wagged her tail at the greeting. **"Kagome sweetie breakfast is ready."** Mama called from downstairs. Kagome and her family lived in a huge home hut Daddy had built it for his perfect family, it was amazing at the size and the way it was built. It looked like a master carpenter had built it. Normally these huts were crudely made. Following inside the home are many rooms. **"Oh boy, Kilala,"** she said, looking down at the cat next to her, already, **"...how does some breakfast sound to you?"** Kilala meow as if that meant yes.

The five year old girl jumped out of bed **"Come on Kilala."** She went running down stairs with her following behind. Once Little Kagome went to the kitchen she saw Mama placing a plate on the table with a smile on her face. **"Good Morning honey, I made your favorite oden. It's fresh out of the pot."** Kagome sat down and began to eat. Kilala had entered she meow and Mama giggled.** "I bet your hungry too huh little Kilala?" She meow once again. "Okay then, let's get you some food."** Mama got a cooked fish, Kilala ate it happily.** "Now eat up sweetie, today were going to see your grandmother."** Kagome eyes lighten up **"Really? We are?"** Its been weeks since she last seen her. Mama nodded her head **"Yes, she wants to see you, she misses you and maybe while we are there you could see your daddy." **Kagome smiles wide and jumps out of the chair. Mama giggled at her cute antics. **"Eat up, you have a big day today." **Little Kagome sat down and ate her breakfast. After breakfast was done it was time for Kagome's bath time Mama help her undress and into the they bathe in the hot springs. Kagome instantly jumped in the warm water and into her mother's arms.

**"This feel's really nice."** Kagome said Mama took a bit of water in her palm and put a little in her hair. **"Mommy that tickles!"** Mama stopped doing that and got some bubble suds in her hands, lathering Kagome's hair. Kagome squirmed a little but let her mother finish. Mama then took a washcloth and cleaned Kagome up before finally getting some shampoo in her hands. **"Alright honey close your eyes, here comes the shampoo."** Kagome giggled as Mama lathered her scalp and washed it off several times. Once she was finished Kagome opened her eyes. Then she splashed some water on her mother. Mama responded with a gentle splash back and soon both mother and daughter were splashing with abandon. Finally they stopped and Kagome hugged her mother tightly. **"That was fun!"** Mama stepped out of the hot springs with Kagome in her arms wrapping her and herself in a towel. After her bath was done Mama changed Kagome into a blue kimono with flowers designs with a bow on her hair. **"There all nice and clean."** cooed Mama while she tap her nose. Just then they heard what sounded like meowing, Kilala had entered the room. **"Kilala!"** yelled a happily Kagome, pulling the neko into a hug. **"Mama, can we take Kilala too."** She said in full pout, Big, longing puppy dog eyes. Eyes that made the iciest people melt. **"Please, Mama!"** she adds, She really is clever if she knows that puppy dog eyes always makes her give in. **"Sure sweetie, if that's what you want." **

**"Yay," **Kagome smile looking at her cat, **"...You hear that Kilala your going with us."** She meow happily. Mama watched the scene and smile while rubbing her belly.

Everything was ready they headed to the forest and into Kaede's village. Mama was holding into her daughter's hand and Kilala by her side. **"Kagome, when we arrive I don't want you to go far from the village its dangerous wondering around, just stay where I can see you, okay?" "Hai, Mama."** After a few minutes of walking they reached the village nearby and saw a young woman with a red and white kimono, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing sandals. **"Grandmother!"** The girl of five years old yelled, the young woman turned around and saw her niece **"Kagome!"** she was running up to the open arms of her loving grandma. The girl laughed and squealed as her grandma picked her up and spun around in circles. **"Oh. How I miss you, how is my favorite niece?" **grandma asked her she placed her on the grass gently. **"She's doing fine, she talks about how she wants to spent time with you."** The lady looked at the person who spoke and her eyes widen **"Sister..." **

Mama smile at her **"It's nice to see you again Kaede."**

Kaede pulled her beloved sister carefully into a hug. Kaede was Mama's sister they always stood by each other's side. It has been too long since they last seen each other, Mama had to move away far from the village because many demons would be lurking around it was to dangerous for her baby. Kaede looked down at her five year old niece who was now clinging to her tightly.

**"I am so glad to see you all."** Kilala meowed, the three girls looked down at her. **"And who is this cute kitty?"** Kilala jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and rubbed against her cheek. **"Obaa-chan, this is Kilala. Daddy gave her to me as a present."** **"She is a cute one indeed, but she is a cat demon." **Mama nodded her head **"Yes, don't worry yourself over it sister, Kilala means no harm to us she is a friendly cat." **Kaede finally answered looking at Kilala."Alright, if that is what you say."

Kaede was so protective of her family she doesn't want to see them harm. Kilala mewed as she hopped off her mistress' shoulder to chase after an emerald butterfly fluttering within her reach. She chase after it. The butterfly landed on her tiny noise and then it flew away. She mowed as if saying _'Are you leaving?'_ The three girls laughed at her actions.

**"I am glad you girls are having fun."** a voice said and they turned around to see **"Daddy!"** Kagome squealed as she ran over to him he was smiling and kneeling down to give his daughter a big hug, he then kissed her cheek.

Right next to him was a demon with a black kimono, he had an armor, sword and boots. Carrying his five year old daughter on his arms Daddy went to his wife and kissed her on the lips softly he gently said **"You should be resting dear, it's dangerous for you to be here in the woods, next time warm me if your leaving the house" **Mama smile _'Protective as always' _she thought. **"I know but it's tiring to be all day at the house, besides i knew Kagome would be happy to see her grandmother." **Daddy placed Kagome on the ground gently and she saw a wooden bow curious she grabbed the bow. **"Daddy Can I shoot an arrow too? Can I? Please!" **Kagome asked her dad but fell over holding the bow giggling.

Daddy laughed along with her **"Well not with that one."** Daddy said grabbing something from behind his back. **"Why not use your very own!"** He brought out a small bow making Kagome smile **"Now I can be just like you."** He nodded with a smile. **"You have a adorable daughter, now i know where she gets her looks from."** The man said. Mama smile. **"Thanks," "This is Sousuke, he is my partner." **Daddy said introducing him **"...and this is my family my wife Kisa. Little Kagome, and Keade." "Hello. Its a pleasure to meet you all, I heard so much about you." **Sousuke said bowing down. **"Same here."** Kaede replied with a greeting smile

**"Daddy can i shoot now?"** The two were standing a few feet away from a tree **"Sure sweetheart, aim for that tree."** He said pointing to it.**"...go all the way back to your cheek."** Kagome did what he said as Mama looked uncertain. **"I don't know honey. I don't think she is ready to hold a bow yet. It's to dangerous at her age" "Don't worry dear, she will be fine, the arrows won't hurt anyone." **

**"Yea Mama, please can I? Please." **Kagome joined in. Mama sight, rubbing her belly she said **"Alright as long as your not hurt you can shoot." **Little Kagome dance for joy.

Everyone watched them with enjoyment. **"Now pay very close attention Kagome, keep those eyes open, aim and…shoot!"** Kagome shot the arrow but it landed in front of the ground. **"I missed." **Kagome said sadly. Daddy patted his daughter on the back gently with a smile he said **"Don't worry, you will get the hang of it just keep trying. I know you can do it. We believe in you Kagome" **Kagome smile cheerfully **"Hai...I will." **

She placed a arrow on her bow and aim it at the tree again. She let it go and it landed in front of the first one. Daddy gasped his eyes widen for a minute he sensed some energy coming of her. **"Did you sense it too Lord Shizuo?" **asked Sousuke

**"Sense what?"** Mama asked. **"...is there something wrong?" **

**"There was some kind of energy coming from Kagome ," **he replied, **"But that can only mean one thing."**

**"Kagome is a priestess!" **finish Kaede admiring Kagome with a smile **"...her powers are sealed in, sooner she will be able to sense the Jewel. Its best if you tell her soon, she needs to know." **The demon known as Shigeru nodded his head and took out the jewel around his neck **"I will..."**

The Jewel of Four Souls is a very powerful jewel that can be used for good or evil. This jewel is fought over by both humans and demons. Just then he felt a demonic presence. And it was coming from...near the village?!

Shizuo looked at his partner, he in return nodded his head. He then looked at his wife he saw worry ness **"Stay here i have business to attend to, don't worry i will come back for you. I love you."** She nodded her head tears forming in her eyes. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. **"Daddy..." **Shizuo looked down at his little girl he knelt down at her level **"Take care of your mother, I will come back."** Kagome wrapped her arms his neck **"Promise.?" **He hugged her in return tightly **"I promise Kaggie." "Please take care of them Kaede, i am leaving them in your care." **

**"I will, go and come back safely for the sake of them."** Shizuo faced his partner **"Let's get going..." **With that they left toward the village running. Little Kagome saw her daddy with every step he took he was father from her reach. **"Daddy..."** She whispered sadly. Her mother came behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders conforting her. Every time Shizuo left for battle they would worry for him, they are scared if he gets hurts or even worst die but that can't happen he is the strongest demon they all know right? Kagome turn around and hugged her Mother tightly. Hoping that everything will be okay.

* * *

**"Mama!"** screamed a little boy fearfully looking from left to right, tears forming in his eyes, **"Mama where are you?"** He was six years old with red eyes, wavy hair dressed in a blue kimono with designs what looked like ribbons, and sandals. The village was nearly completely destroyed, sending villagers running for their lives. He couldn't see anything through the black smoke around him he heard his mother calling for him, yelling his name and screaming as he coughed, he could hardly breathe, the little boy tried to answer back. Once the smoke cleared out he heard his name again, he turned his head to the right his mother was running toward him with open arms The little boy saw her and ran toward her. Both were in each others embrace. Mama pulled away so she could look at him, she moved a strand of hair from his face and wiped the tears away with her thumb. **"I am glad I found you, Never leave my sight ever again." **She said and embrace her son. **"Now let's get out of here."** She held his hand and when they were about to leave demons blocked there path.

**"Where do you think your going?" **The voice asked. Mama's body began to trembled as her eyes fell on the smirk of the man's dried lips. "**A pretty thing like you running around It's not safe." **The man stated looking at the little boy hungrily. Mama saw this and she placed her son behind him trying to find any sign of an escape route, any sign of help but there was none every demon surrounded them. The boy he had seen that look on many men's faces and all he wanted to do was get away as fast as possible. **"Now don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."** The man said getting closer to the retreating humans **"Stay away from son, you selfish demon." **She said in a low and cold tone, her brown sharp eyes glared at him dangerously. Mama glanced at her little boy from the corner of her eye. **"Listen you have to leave! Go somewhere safe!"** she pleaded. **"B-but-..." **

**"Go and don't turn back!"** Mama yelled. **"You have to get out of here and leave! NOW..." "How dare you speak to me that way wench? I'm Lord Takumi." **Takumi hissed at her, angered that she would have the nerve to call him selfish or doubt his motivations. "**Your nothing but a pathetic human, i should just get rid of you." **

With a blink of an eye he was in front of her she gasped his cold hands were around her neck; squeezing her flesh; choking her. Her hands clawed at his fingers as her body was denied the oxygen she desperately needed. **"Mama!" **shouted her son **"You should have chosen your words more carefully."** The little boy saw the scene he felt careless and hopeless with his angry eyes glared at the demon. **"Let my mama go!"** He demanded. Lord Takumi looked down at the chil**d "I don't think so, And you are not going to interfere " **he suddenly grinned menacingly at the him, **"If you really insist on stoping me then you have another thing coming..." **Takumi took out his sword from his sheath and pointed at the young boy "Now die..." He raised the sword up a strong wind sending him flying across the area and into a tree. Mama eyes widen she struggle to get out of his grasp but he was just to strong. The little boy groaned and stood up again.

**"Why don't you give up already boy?" **Takumi asked somewhat impressed. **"Do you really think you will win against me?" **He let go of Mama and turned toward him. She placed a hand on her neck. **"Not a chance," **The child said as he ran toward him. Takumi laughed and kicked him into a hut destroying it in process. He grasped and coughed **"Stop it!"** Mama cried **"...Please don't hurt him."** Takumi raised his sword ready to strike him, he then sense something heading toward him an arrow...he blocked it with his sword. **"That was close...where did that sacred arrow come from?" **He wondered. Takumi looked in the direction the arrow came from.

Just as he looked toward the area, he saw a man standing holding his bow out. **"It seems we have company..."** Takumi smirk **"Step away from him."** demanded the man. **"If it isn't Lord Shizuo, just the person i was looking for. I believe you have something that belongs to me."** He step toward him

**"My Lord… he's after the jewel."** Shizuo stated with a serious face and an angry scowl. **"That is correct, I can become even stronger, the strongest youkai ever, even stronger then YOU. Now hand the jewel and you will live." **

**"I will do no such thing."** He said calmly. Takumi glared at him, sword in hand he lunged for Shizuno, he charged at him as well with his the two made sparks. Shizuo glance at Mama with the corner of his eyes he yelled. **"Leave this place at once, quickly." **Mama nodded her head and went over to her son he was badly wounded a few cuts on his arms and legs. She carried him in her arms and left to a safe place.

**"How foolish risking your life for such pathetic HUMANAS?"** Takumi snapped. Then they both pushed back on their swords.

**"Humans?" **he asked, **"You don't know anything, killers like you don't have a heart, do they? You're just cold and heartless." **Shizuo pushed Takumi back with a force. Takumi laughed bitterly. **"Emotions will only get in your way, it just makes you weak." **Shinzo eyes widen a little. **"You..." **

**"Enough talk, let's finish this." **They both charged at each other full force.

Sword clashed against one another. Shizuo got a straight hit on Takumi shoulder. "Damn you!" He said as he bled from a deep cut wound. Shizuo landed behind him as he turned around. He grabbed out his bow and fired at him. The demon had blocked it. **"Kyokujitsu Heijin!"** Lightning strike appeared and it went toward Takumi he, Takumi didn't have a chance to block so it hit him. **"Ahhh!.." **His screams echo **"...how could I let myself be defeated..." **With that he was gone. Shizuo had a sorrow face his partner came to his side. **"He was once in love but didn't know the meaning of it. He let power in instead of his heart. He wanted to use the jewel to forget everything he once was." **

* * *

Kagome and her family were sitting on a cherry blossom, waiting for Shizuo to return like he had promise. Kagome practice with the her bow she wanted to make her father surprise. **"Kagome is really trying hard, isn't she?"** Kisa ask staring at her daughter. Kaede nodded with a smile. **"Indeed. I know she accomplish anything, Kagome will be a very powerful girl." **Kisa smile until she heard someone yelling crying for help. She stood up and saw a woman coming toward her yelling **"Help! Someone please help me!" "What's wrong?"** Kisa asked worried. The woman had tears running down her face with a look of sorrow. **"Please I beg you to help my son! He got hurt in a battle. He's only a boy." **The woman cried Kisa knew what she was feeling. She looked down at the little boy in her arms "I will help him please come with me." The woman did as she was told and followed her, upon arriving at a huge home they entered she was impressed **"Place the boy in the bed."** The woman nodded. Kisa bandage his wounds. Kagome step foward and asked **"Is he going to be okay Mama?"** Mama nodded with a smile **"Yes, he will be just needs some rest that's all." **The lady sight in relief **"Thank you for helping him, I'm grateful for your help."**

**"No need, it was a pleasure. My name is Kisa, my daughter Kagome and my Keade."** Kagome got her favorite toy teddy and place it near the boy. The three girls smile they knew what she was doing she was helping him recover. **"You have such a cute daughter."** Mama smile **"Thank you."** Just then they heard a groaned they looked at the little boy he was awaking. **"Dear, are you alright?"** He opened his eyes half way. **"Mama..."** He whispered then he looked to see a girl with a cute smile.

**"Hi, my name is Kagome. What is your name?"** she asked. He looked a little shy and she thought that was just beautiful. **"Naraku, my name is Naraku." **


	3. Chapter Three: Protecting Kagome

Hi, everyone. Thank you for your kind reviews it means a lot to me. Well here it goes.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Protecting Kagome _

**"Naraku catch!"** Little Kagome called to him throwing a tan ball, he caught it and passed it to Kilala. The three were playing in the village. Naraku smiled while playing with Kagome, his new best first friend he had recover thanks to her that is, she would always stay by his side, heal his wounds and always made him smile and laugh. He felt a lot diffrent when he was near her. He felt alive and safe like nothing could hurt him his lips turn into a smile he remember the day they became friends.

_~FB~_

_**"Nice to meet you Naraku."**__ Kagome says smiling up at him. ◠‿◠ _

_**"Are you okay? When you are better do you want to play with me?"**__ Naraku looked rather shocked at Kagome__** "Really? You want to be my friend?" **__Kagome's smile disappeared.__** "Why wouldn't I?" **__she countered._

_Naraku looked the other side he spoke quietly,__** "Many people within the village glare at me. I am dense and stupid but I am not blind. I can see that many people would not like to be my friend." **__he said his morose sounding voice cut to Kagome's heart as she imagined that. Naraku never really had friends before. Villagers always called him freak and treat him bad. Kagome got closer to him __**"You have me now. Because I want to be your friend, do you want to be mine?" **__she asked. _

_Naraku looked at her he smiled brightly at her, __**"Yes."**__ he said with his happiness almost boiling over. Kagome couldn't stop herself and giggled at him. Naraku's smile seemed to disappear before being replaced by something. His lips twitched and slowly spread as they curved upwards. Naraku's smile seemed to be reborn as it slowly spread across his face. Kagome's lips twitched upwards as she saw his first true smile. _

_~End Of FB~_

**"Naraku! Naraku!"** he blinked, and took in Kagome's worried face.

**"Are you okay? You weren't answering me…"**

**"H-hai. I'm fine."** It was Kilala's turn to pass the ball she threw it to Naraku but this time it went to far.** "I'll get it!"** He went after it to retrieve it but someone else had picked it up already.

A man with brown hair had it on his hand **"Is this yours?."** he ask. Naraku didn't say anything, the man lips turn into a smirk. **"Leave you freak."**

The words stung him but still no movements occurred. His mind screamed but his body just wouldn't move. Quick footsteps were heard from behind him, small huffs escaped her. She tucked a raven strand of hair behind her ear and held out her hands to the man who took the ball.

**"Give me my ball back!."**

**"So this is yours? Why are you doing playing with him?"** The man asked Kagome when he saw her by Naraku side.

**"Because he's my friend,"** Kagome said firmly.

**"Have you seen him? he's a freak," **he retorted.

**"That isn't a very nice thing to say,"** Kagome told him fiercely.

**"But that's what he is!" **the man snapped. **"And that's what everybody says, isn't that right?"**

**"He's not a freak!" **Kagome exclaimed. Naraku was in awe _'Is she...?' _

_"Yes, he is and you're a freak too if you think otherwise," _he laughed. Something inside Naraku snapped how dare he called Kagome that! Kilala growled at him Kagome was about to retort when she heard...

**"Don't talk to Kagome like that." **Naraku growled low in his throat. The man looked shocked and Kagome got a feeling that this was the first time that Naraku had ever talked back to someone.

**"And what is the freak going to do? hit me?" **He laughed** "You don't scare me." **

While the man was busy laughing. Naraku took actions and pushed the man as hard as he could the man fell over for a small child he was strong. Naraku then grabbed the bal, took Kagome's hand and ran away. He could hear the frustrated yells from afar but he knew that they were save now. When they stopped running they were on grassy grounds. Without a warning, Kagome started laughing. Between her laughs she could only make one sentence out. **"That was so much fun." **Naraku joined her with laughter.＾▽＾

_"I am happy that I've met Kagome. I have a real friend. Someone who likes me. I don't know what happened and why it has but I'll remember this day forever." _

* * *

**"Hey you guys I think he went this way!"** a boy with a ponytail said pointing to the direction he was wearing a red kimono his eyes were golden like the sun.

**"That's what you said last time!"** complain a girl she was dressed in a green kimono, her hair was in a low ponytail, her eyes were choclate brown. **"I am to tired of walking, do you even know where we are?" **she looked around the forest, she didn't recognize it at all. The little boy scoffed **"Of course I do."** The girl glared at him **"Lier. This is all your fault if you would have just watch Ah Un we wouldnt be in this situation would we?"** the boy growled at her. Boy dresses in a purple kimono with violet eyes step in.** "That's enough you two." **They both look at him. "**...If we don't hurry and find Ah Un then were in trouble. Now let's keep going." **with that they walk toward the forest.

* * *

**"We should head back now. Mama would be worried if she dosen't see us there."** Naraku nodded. Kilala jumped in Kagome's shoulder. And together they walked toward the village. Upon arriving Kagome saw her father. **"Daddy!"** Shizuo heard his little girl and knelt down to hug her. **"Where have you been? I was so worried, your not hurt are you?"** He asked his daughter while checking every inch to be absolutely sure she was ok. **"Daddy i'm fine and so is Kilala and Naraku."** Kagome said while hugging her little cat closer.

**"Did I not tell you that you had to stay in this village?" **

**"I am sorry..." **Kagome said sadly **"...But Naraku protected me from a mean man daddy." **Shizuo looked at Naraku **"Did he now?"** They knew each other since he stayed the night at his house to recover. His head turned back to the 5 year old. **"Go inside with Mommy, she is worried about you. I will be there in a few. Next time tell me where your going okay?"** Kagome nodded her head he gave her a kiss on her forehead. **"Come on Kilala." **She meowed and left toward the hut.

Shizuo turn to Naraku. **"You really care about my daughter don't you?" **He nodded his head.** "Hai, I would do anything for her."** Shizou smile softly he stood up.** "I am glad, you did a excellent job in protecting her." **he ruffled his hair **"Lord Shizuo?" **

**"Yes, what is it?" **Naraku looked straight in his eyes and with determination voice **"Can you please train me to fight? I want to protect Kagome whenever she is in harms way." **Lord Shizuo look unsure.

**"I think you should train him My Lord, he is becoming a young man and not only that but he wants to protect your daughter." **Sousuke suggested.

**"I see. I won't train you right away your to young to be holding a weapon." **He said with a serious face.** "However I will give you a sword that will help you protect the person you care about." **Lord Shiuzo looked at his parter Souske he pulled a sword and handed it to him **"This sword will help you protect Kagome. Use it wisely."** Naraku nodded looking at it.** "I will. Arigato."** Shizuo looked toward the direction of the hut his family was. **"Let's head inside now." **

* * *

Inside the hut Kisa was hugging her daughter **"Never scare me like that again Kagome."** She scolded her **"If something would ever happen to you I will never forgive myself." **

**"Okay Mama."** She mumble against her kimono. Lord Shizuo had entered the hut and sat beside his mate, he smile at her with loving eyes. Kagome looked at her mother's belly and wondered.** "Mama, Daddy when is my little brother coming?" **

**"Here put your hand on my belly."** Kisa grabbed her small hand and place it on top of her belly. **"...You feel that?"** Kagome nodded** "He'll will be here in no time."**

**"I am going to pick herbs."** Keade said standing up **"It's seems we ran out of them." **she saw the look of worried on her sister **face. "I'll be fine, if anything happens I have my bow with me." **

**"Please be careful. It's to dangerous out there." **

**"Can I go too please?"** Kisa was a little paranoid about letting her pride and joy little girl out alone. "Please! If anything happens Grandma is going to be there. She will save us." Kisa sight. ￣。￣

**"Alright, you can go." **Her mother said finally **"Always stay by Kaede's side okay?" "Thank you Mama," **she gave her a hug and ran out the door with Kilala and Naraku following her. Keade smile **"We'll be fine." **She then left with Kagome. Shizuo looked at his mate he place a hand on her shoulder. "**Don't worry they will be fine with Lady Kaede."** He assured her. She nodded her head. Kisa was always worried about her family whenever they will go to the forest it was full of demons. She just hope they will be okay.

* * *

Kaede and the two children were walking down the forest they stopped on a place and Kaede began picking herbs. Kagome gasped when she saw the sight in front of her. Beautiful flowers were bloomed every where and there was a wonderful aroma coming from the flowers. It was just like the garden she had back home. **"Wow!"** She whispered and ran toward it. **"Don't go to far Kagome!" **yelled Kaede after her.

Kagome's eyes brightend **"Isn't it beautiful Naraku?" **She asked. Naraku smile **"Yes it is, just like you."** Kagome blushed pink she grabbed his hand and he felt warm he like that. **"Come on!"** Naraku grabbed a flower and placed behind her ear. **"Thank you..."** She said shyly and smile at his kindness. Naraku blushed. Kilala ears twitch she started to growl. **"Kilala, what's wrong?" **Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised. A small two headed dragon jumped out of the bushes, startled she scream and hide behind Naraku. He was standing in front of her in a protective way with his sword in hand pointing it at the creature.** "I don't think he means harm Kagome. maybe he is lost." **Kagome stepped out to get a better look. The two headed dragon had his tongue out like a puppy he walked closer to Kagome and started licking her hand. She giggled as she petted him. **"Hey Kagome, i think he likes you." **

**"He sure is cute." **

* * *

**"This is a waste of time." **the girl mumbled. **"We been looking for hours and we still haven't seen Ah Un."**

**"I know it's frustrating, we just have to be patience. We'll find him." **

**"How do we know for sure that he went this way?"**

The little boy dress in purple frown. Truth be told, he wasn't sure himself if they were in the right direction to begin with. But he was sure they'll find something soon enough.

**"I'm not sure myself if we are in the right place but I am sure that something will come up."**

Before the white hair boy could speak, a demon appeared behind them screams echo through the forest.

* * *

Kagome heard the screams of help she looked toward the direction it came from. **"Someone needs our help. Let's go!"** She grabbed her bow and ran. **"Kagome!" **Naraku yelled he ran after her.

Kagome arrive at the clearing and she saw a demon half human half snake attacking three kids she took out an arrow from her quiver and aimed.

'_Hit the mark!' _she thought silently. and let it fly, it hit the demon's tail, It screamed agony pieces flew

Everyone turned to where the arrow came from. They saw a young girl she held her bow in one hand and another arrow in the other.

**"Did you really think you're puny arrow can kill me!" **Kagome gasped the pieces was beginning to reform its self. Her eyes widened.

'_it's regenerating.'_ The snake demon went after Kagome fast she coudn't move** "Kagome!"** Naraku appeared in front of her with his sword slicing the demon in half** "Keep your filthy hands off her, I protect Kagome."** Kagome was shocked, the sword transform it became more powerful. It started to form again.** "Let's end this foolishness." **Kagome had an idea. **"Naraku attack when I tell you." **She placed an arrow on her bow and waited for the right moment as it came closer to them she yelled** "Now!" **Combine together there attack hit the snake and it dissolved into nothing.

Naraku looked at Kagome **"Are you okay?"** He ask worried for her.

**"Hai, thanks for saving me."**

**"No problem, I will always protect you Kagome." **

Kilala had her eyes on the unknown people she began to growl at them showing her fangs, she didn't want them to hurt Kagome she started to transform into a large cat resembling a saber-toothed flames emerge from her feet and tails.

**"Kilala?" **Kagome asked surprise **"...You are big?"** Her head then turn to the three** "It's okay Kilala." **She stop growling but kept her guard.

**"Are you okay?" **Kagome asked.

**"H-Hai.."** answered the little girl still shaken up.**"..Thank you for saving us..."**

Naraku replied **"No problem. What are you doing in the forest all by your self anyway?"** The Little boy in purple answered **"We got lost while looking for our pet dragon." **

Kagome smile cheerfully, the boy with white hair found it cute. **"Oh, you mean this is yours?" **Kagome called out the dragon he went and jumped into her arms.

**"Yes, how did you found him?"** The white hair boy asked her.

**"He jumped out of the bushes and scare me." **Kagome walked closer to him and gave the dragon to the boy.** "Thank you for finding him."** She nodded.

**"My name's Kagome Higruashi and this is Naraku Onigumo, and this is my cat Kilala." **

The girl smile **"Nice to meet you, my name is Sango Taijiya, this is Miroku Houshi and that's Inuyasha Takashi."**

Miroku looked at Kagome he grabbed his hands on her. Naraku looked angry as if he was about to kill him. **"Kagome, has someone told you how beautiful you are? in fact your much more beautiful then someone I know. Will you bear my children?"** .Miroku flirted with Kagome, she had a surprise expression. Sango stood there full of anger, Inuyasha sight. Naraku stepped between them he glared at the monk he didn't like this guy.

**"Keep your hands away from Kagome."**

While they were arguing Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha without warning she rubbed his dog ears. Everyone look there way. Inuyasha's cheeks turn red **"Uhhh..." ** Kagome giggled. **"There so cute." **

Naraku huffed and turned the other way.**"Kagome let's go, Kaede might be looking for us." **

**"Oh that's right, well it was nice meeting you." **Kilala transformed into her smaller kitten form she jumped into her owners arms. The small two headed dragon jumped out of Inuyasha's arms he ran to Kagome and nuzzled her leg as if saying _'Don't go' _Kagome smile she knelt down to pet him. **"Don't worry someday we will meet again." **She didn't know how right she was. With that they left running toward we're they came from. Inuyasha kept staring at Kagome wondering if he will ever see her again.

_'She's so kind. Why'd she accept me and not run screaming in the opposite direction? She even touched my ears! And thought that they were cute' _

**"Inuyasha?," **Miroku grinned **"...You like her, don't you?" **

**"Huh? NO. I don't!" **He said blushing so red.

**"Then why are you blushing." **Sango accused him

**"I-I'm not" **he retorted.

**"Whatever you say."** Miroku laughed as he patted his friend's back.

**"Feh. Whatever let's just go home now since we have Ah Uh back." **Sango looked at Ah Un he looked like a lost puppy in the rain his heads were down like he was been scolded not only that but he was whimpering too. **"Poor Ah Un, he looks sad, he misses Kagome."** Miroku agreed

**"Yeah. Maybe when he sees your half-brother he will be happy."** Inuyasha picked him up and Ah Un looked over his shoulder sadly. They walked back home.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome walked back to Kaede, Kagome glance at him and notice that he didnt say a word the way back. **"Is something bothering you Naraku?"** She asked him. **"No, why do you ask?"** He said in a monotone.

**"You seem a little down, does it have anything to do with them?"** Naraku didn't say anything. Kagome sight. **"Yes..."** She heard him say after a minute he stop walking and said.**"I am...afraid." **

**"Afraid of what?."**

**"Of the fact that you will leave me for them and forget about me, and i will be alone again, i don't want to feel that." **Naraku said sadly Kagome looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, she saw that tears were running down his face. Kagome smile and Slowly she placed her hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He felt warm and comforting. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. In them he saw concern and sympathy for him.

**"Please never think that. I will never leave you. Never, ever, doubt that, I'll always be here for you Naraku." **

**"Promise?" **

**"I promise..." **Together hand in hand they walked back he glance at Kagome and smile _'Thank you Kagome...'_ They met up with Keade she told them not to run off like that again they understood and went back to the village.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends arrived at his house. **"I see you have found him." **They heard someone say. In front of them Inuyasha saw his half brother Sesshomaru leaning against a tree with his eyes close knowing they were coming, he had the same golden eyes as his and white hair, a crescent moon on his forehead and markings on each side of his cheeks.

**"Yeah, so here take him, we went through a lot of trouble for finding him." **Inuyasha place Ah Un on the ground his heads were on the ground looking back with sad eyes like he had done before.** "What's wrong with him?"** The older brother ask. **"He misses Kagome..."** Sango said looking at the sad demon. The sound of her name set Inuyasha's heart racing. Sesshomaru face turn into confusion. **"Who is Kagome?" **

**"Kagome is a beauiful human girl, we met her when we were finding Ah Un, she saved us when a demon was attacking us."** Miroku answered with a smile remembering the human girl. Sango saw this and rolled her eyes. **"What was she doing in the forest by all by herself?" **

**"She wasn't alone a human boy by the name of Naraku was with her they're friends, she also had a demon cat name Kilala. " **

**"I see.." ** Sesshomaru stared at the two headed dragon. _'This Kagome girl must be special if Ah Un is sad over her.' _He thought. A image of a smiling Kagome flashed through Inuyasha's mind, his golden eyes stared into the thick forest. _'Will I ever meet Kagome again?'_


	4. Chapter 4: The Newborn Baby Name Souta

The Higruashi family had stayed in Keade's village. Shiuzo felt a lot safer, that way he would protect his family from any danger. Right now he was standing over a hill looking out for demons, with his partner Sousuke by his side, he also was watching over his precious daughter Kagome she was playing in the village with her human friend Naraku. Ever since they met they stood by each others side, laugh and play with one another, he would always have a smile on his face when he was with Kagome, he could tell by the way he stared at her, his red eyes would lit up, filled with love and adoration. Shiuzo also notice how he treated her full of kindness, affection and protection just as a lover would with his wife.

**"I believe that boy is falling in love with your daughter without knowing it." **He heard Sousuke say he also notice the boy's actions toward the human girl.

Shiuzo smile. **"Yes, but it's to early to say the word "love" about them at a such young age." **Sousuke looked toward his partner then at the children playing with a soft smile he replied.

**"There is never a time to early to love." **Lord Shizuo couldn't argue with that statement love is after all an emotion that you can't help but feel, just like the emotion he had for his mate. ‿

Lord Shizuo nose cached a familiar scent that he will never forget. Vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. He turned, smiling when he saw the face of his wife walking towards him, within a second he was by her side, holding her close to him wondering how she got here. Kisa saw his worried face. **"Hi, honey!" **she tried to greet him. **"What are you doing out of bed?" **Shiuzo asked sternly. Kisa was supposed to stay in bed and let whoever was around get stuff for her. In fact, Kaede was the one who was supposed to be there, but he didn't see her with her anywhere. **"Where's Lady Kaede?"**

**"She went to heal a wounded man for me, I was napping until I remembered there was taiyaki Kaede left in the kitchen. I was hungry, and there was no one to bring them to me, so I just walked and got them." **Kisa replied casually.

**"You weren't supposed to get out of the hut…" **Shizuo reminded her. **"It's not good for you or the little one,"** he added, rubbing her huge belly.

Kisa pouted. **"I was hungry. And besides,it was only one time. I just wanted to see you." **

She loved her husband's concern for her, but this was getting ridiculous. She wasn't even allowed to walk to the kitchen!

**"You're supposed to be resting," **Shizuo stated. After seeing his wife's face, he sighed and said, **"But I guess its not that far from here." **

He went over and lifted Kisa up and carried her setting her down gently beneath the shade of a tree. Kisa wasn't that heavy considering she hadn't weighed much before the pregnancy. **"Thank you."** Kisa smiled and kissed her husband. He sat down next to her wrapping his strong arms around her waist holding her close as she hugged him tightly.

**"Where's Kagome? I haven't seen her when I was coming up here."** Kisa wondered. **"She's with Naraku playing in the village, Don't worry, love, she is safe with him. He will take care of her." **Kisa slowly nodded smiling then ask.** "He really cares for her dosen't he?" **

**"He does,"** Souske agreed quietly. **"We seen the way he acts toward Kagome like she's his everything. He talks to her differently than he talks to anyone else." **Kisa smile brightly. **"Kagome is one of a kind..."** she said **"...she can talk to anyone and make friends within the second. She could walk into a room and brighten it up with just one smile." **

Suddenly, Kisa let out a small, **"Oh!"** Shizuo looked over at her nervously. **"What's wrong? Are you okay?" **Shizuo asked worriedly. Kisa gave him a reassuring smile. **"The baby kicked," **she replied softly. Kisa grabbed her husband's hand and put it on her stomach. Shizuo could feel their kid kicking up a storm. He looked at his wife. **"I love you and our children,"** Shizuo whispered gently. Kisa smiled at the rare romantic gesture from her husband. **"You better,"** she replied playfully. **"Because we love you too," Kisa** added. He chuckled. The couple snuggled together watching over the village.

* * *

Surprise expressions were on Naraku and Kagome's faces, the two tail cat demon Kilala had transformed into her bigger size just like she done before to protect her owner.** "Wow!"** whispered Kagome admiring her. Kilala nudging her gently with her nose. **"I think she wants you to climb on Kagome." **Naraku said giving her a gentle push towards her, she felt another nudge from Kilala and then climbed on. Kilala then looked at Naraku she nuged him too. Naraku climbed on behind Kagome.

**"You can fly too?"** Kagome ask and then laughed when Kilala took off into the air carefully for an adventure. Naraku enjoyed her laughter so carefree and happy, her laughter sounded like a beautiful melody he only hoped this wouldn't be the last time he'd hear Kagome laugh. Kagome smile never left her face she saw many white birds flying toward them in a shape of a heart she reached out her hand as a bird landed on her finger. Naraku watched with awe. Kagome giggled and it fluttered away. After a few minutes of flying the in the sky, Kilala landed on a soft green grass near the village, Kagome climbed off Kilala and plopped down in the grass with her arms at her sides letting the wind dance through her hair. **"That was so much fun!"** Kagome squealed between giggles.

Naraku got of Kilala and laid next to her. **"Yeah. I never had this much fun before." **

**"I am glad you had fun Naraku." **They looked up at the clear sky and admired the beauty of the bright, blue heavens. Naraku glance at Kagome **"Kagome?..." **He began sitting down **"...thank you."** Kagome sat up and stared at him **"For what?"** She asked with a eyebrow raised in amusement. Naraku look at the village. **"For everything...you accepted me the way I am. I was always alone in this world, nobody to raise me, nobody to take care of me, nobody to even be friends with me, besides my mother but that's family love. I had to live on my own."**

**"Naraku..."** Kagome whispered. He looked to the side, his bangs covering his red eyes.** "Villagers were always giving me dirty looks, like they were afraid of me; to them I was a cruel and dangerous human." **

**"It's the village's problem if they don't accept you. Not yours." **

**"But that's just it!" **he yelled **"...Nobody accepts you. You weren't even supposed to be born." **he looked almost close to tears now. Kagome was a little suprised by his outburst, she wanted to cry for him. It must have been increadibly hard... she wanted to do nothing more than comfort her poor, distresed friend, but he wasn't done talking yet.**"Everybody pushes you away like disgusting vermin. And nobody can ever love you." **Naraku looked at Kagome his eyes softned his features. **"...but that all changed when I first met you Kagome, You helped me through some of the hardest times in my life, you treated me as an equal, showed me kindness and love, you taught me how to believe in myself, how to live, how to smile, laugh and care for others. I will never forgot what you done fore me." **Kagome's was shock beyond words her eyes went wide at his kind words, she looked at Naraku's eyes it held so much warmth ness she then smile, the smile he love so much. ≧∇≦

**"Don't you worry about a thing, Naraku..." **she said** "...You're not alone anymore, and there won't be anyone to pick on you either. I am with you now, and that's all there is to it." **Naraku smile and felt wetness in his hand he looked down to see Kilala licking his hand **"See even Kilala is also by your side supporting you." **Kagome said, she looked at the two tail neko. **"Right Kilala?" **

**"Mew."** She meowed saying _'Yes.'_ Kilala didn't like Naraku at first because she thought he would hurt Kagome in anyway, but as she saw how protected he was of her she knew he didn't mean any harm to her owner. Kilala was so fond of Kagome, she was always there for her, took her in even if she was a demon, and care for her. From the day they became friends she swore to protect her from anything or anyone who harm her precious mistress.

Kagome stood up and held her hand out to Naraku. **"Let's go home...together." **Naraku nodded, shyly he placed his hand in hers and she helped him stand up. **"Together." **He said with a smile. They both walked together hand in hand, Kilala walking by Kagome's side.

* * *

Sousuke watched the village below him he gasped when a demonic scent hit his nose. **"My Lord, a demon is approaching!" **Shizuo nodded** "I sense it too! not just one but two!"** He stood up helping his wife as well. **"I am going to find Kagome and bring her back, Naraku won't be able to protect her this time his sword won't hold against them, you are going to go with Souske..."** he told her **"...he will take you back to the hut."**

**"Please bring them back home safely, I don't know what'll do if she's not here." **

**"Don't worry love, i will."** He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then turned to his partner.** "Take my mate home, make sure she doesn't leave the hut, I'll leave her at your care." **

** "Don't worry I'll protect her at all cost."** he said with a smile reassuring him.

**"I am sure you will."** he said. Shizuo hugged his wife and then ran toward the entrance of the village. "**Shizuo..."** she whispered sadly. A hand landed on her shoulder and Kisa looked over it and met Souske's eyes. **"Shizuo will be fine..."** he said and smiled encouragingly. **"He is strong, he can take care of himself." **Kisa nodded but didn't feel any better. **"Now, let's get you home, you must be tired from walking. Lady Keade must be worried sick about you too." **She didn't answer, he just put a hand on Kisa's shoulder and lead her to the village.

Upon arriving Keade was so relief in seeing her she hugged her carefully, when she saw that Kisa wasn't in bed she was afraid that something bad happen to her. Souske explain to her that Shizuo went to battle some demons. She understood. Kisa looked toward the direction her mate was and hope he would be okay.

* * *

Naraku, Kagome and Kilala were arriving at the village they were just a few feet away. As they were about to take another step, Kilala perked up, she had stopped completely by now, and was beginning to growl as she sniffed at the air. **"Kilala, what's the matter?" **Kagome asked. Kilala was aware of her master's cry but she kept growling and hissing.

Naraku looked at the cat in curiosity, the sword in his side started to pulse it became louder and louder he took the sword out of his sheath and had the same feeling as Kilala.** "Something is not right."** Before Kagome could say anything, they heard the villages yelling and screaming. One man ran away screaming **"Help! demons are attacking!" **causing a massive wave of people to run on all directions. Kagome gasped, Kilala's smaller form was replaced by her bigger one. Naraku looked at Kagome with a serious face. **"Listen Kagome, when we get into the village stay close to me."** he said his voice firm. She nodded. By the time Naraku and Kagome got to the village they were in for a shock. The once peaceful village known to be their home was being ravaged by a pack of demons. Their jaws ripped viciously at the innocent people's throats, sparing no one. The demons saw them, Naraku, coming out of his shock, saw this. they snarled advancing towards them to take their life as well. Naraku raised his sword and quickly slashed at the demon. The demon didn't get a chance to dodge his attack, which made him get rip into pieces. Not stopping, Naraku kept attacking at every demon that came at him and the ones trying to get to Kagome. Kilala attacked mercilessly as well as she attacked with her claws and mouth and letting out a tyrannical cat demon like roar. Kagome coudn't stand seeing them risk their life for hers she panicked, looking around for something, anything she could use to attack with. She had to do something! The priestess saw a bow and arrow laying on the ground a few feet away she ran to get it when she was stopped by a demon. Naraku felt Kagome leave his side, his eyes widen and he gasped when a tiger demon was about to devoured her he ran toward her '_I am not going to make it in time.'_

**"Kagome!"**

Kagome took a step back as she felt a flicker of fear towards the snarling massive tiger before her that seemed to be double her size. Its three tails were erect, ready for attack. As it leaped, Kagome shut her eyes, waiting for the blow but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes, confused, to see it dead before her, a sword stuck to its heart. She spun around to see Naraku. He had saved her by throwing his sword and hitting its mark.** "Kagome, are you okay?"** He ask his voice full of concern. **"I'm fine, thank you for saving me." **Kagome said softly.

**"No problem, just never do that again." **she nodded slowly.

Naraku took his sword from the ground.

**"How intresting."** The children saw a man what looked like a demon in front of them just a few steps away. He was wearing a white Sashinuki, sword in his side. His eyes were grayish, horns in his head, long claws and fangs, his left hand looked burnt. His demons were by his side watching hungrily at the human children.

Kagome glared at him angry for destroying the village. **"What do you want! Why are you attacking this village? They haven't done anything to you!" **The demon gave her a senile smile. **"Your a feisty one aren't you? I think the better question is, what are you doing in a place like this?"** He eyed her curiously. **"You do know I could kill you easily, human." **Kilala growled at the disgusting vermin. Naraku glared at him with pure hatred his hands tightened his the sword **"I won't let you hurt her!"** he said furiously.

The demon smile grew bigger. **"Ah! Such friendship and devotion, how touching." **He said amusing he glance at his...campanions.

**"Free the beast that lives inside you. And once you kill the boy bring me the flesh of that girl." **He ordered, his eyes narrowing. Kagome gasped her eyes widen in horror ๏̯͡๏ Naraku step in front of her in a protective stance. The demons charged at them, ready to kill, Naraku stood there ready to fight he knew that with one swing he wouldn't beat five demons, if it means protecting Kagome then he will. Kagome couldn't bear to see Naraku harm himself for her it would be to painful for her. He has done everything for her! Just as she was about to help him she heard someone yelled.

**"Kyokujitsu Heijin!" **lighting came toward the ground heading straight toward the demons and killing each and everyone before they even reached the defenseless kids. Kagome knew that voice anywhere she turned around and saw her father standing there with a frown on his face. **"Don't you dare touch them!" **He screamed.

**"Ah! what do we have here? If it isn't Lord Shizuo just the person I been looking for!" **He said smirking **"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Koij Kurai. I heard you are the one who possess the Jewel of Four Souls, don't you?" **Shizuo said with and emotionless voice. **"I do not wish to know what your name is, as for the jewel you can't have it. It has to stay with its protector." **

**"Is that so? Well sorry to inform you but I have no intentions of leaving without it. So why don't you hand over the jewel and I might give you a less painful death. You don't want my demons to kill more innocent people do you?" **

The Lord look into the man's face and said, **"You would like that don't you? Well sorry to disappoint you Koij but my decision is final. You will pay with your life for killing the innocent not only that but for almost hurting my daughter. It ends here now!" **Koij drew his sword and pointed it at him. **"So be it then. Then I guess I'll have to pry it from you!" **his eyes narrowed dangerously at this last statement.

Shizuo jumped in the air and landed in front of Kagome and Naraku and said **"Take Kagome and leave this place at once!" **Shizuo said never taking his eyes off his opponent.

**"But-" **Kagome protested, she was interrupted by Naraku.

**"We should leave Kagome, it's to dangerous to stay here."** He took her by the shoulder leading her somewhere safe, Kilala following after them.

The two rushed at each other, there was a loud clash as the two swords met. Shizuo overpowered Koij and pushed him back. Koij jumped up in the air and with all his might came down on Shizuo. Kagome who was in the sidelines watched the battle she gasped as she watched her father. She watched intently as he maneuvered out of Koij's way and then rushed back at the demon again. She held her breath. Shizuo and Koij's swords clashed again, Shizuo pushed him with a great force, the pressure of the sword sent him flying back. Koij growled hitting the ground. The Lord's eyes narrowed as began to talk in a low and threatning manner.

**"If you value your life, you'll leave this village right now." **Sizuo said. Koij who was getting up laughed, he looked at him as if he was have grown two heads.** "I will not leave until the jewel is mine! Dragon Sphere!"** Koij cried as he slammed the sword into the ground. Shizuo narrowed his eyes. He held his Kyokujitsu horizontally in front of him.

**"ThunderStrike!"** he called as a blue yellow-like pulsing energy erupted from his sword. It countered the Dragon Sphere.

**"I was expecting something like that!" **Koij yelled. **"DragonFury!"** he shouted, swinging his sword to him. Shizuo frowned, he swung his sword forward, releasing more energy from the Kyokujitsu but it made a cracking sound. He realized that it had used up all its energy, his eyes widen he could only watch as the attack took him over.

Kagome felt herself freeze when her father was thrown into the heat of Koij's attack, she then had an idea, Kagome placed an arrow in her bow, Naraku watched curiously.

**"Kagome? What are you doing?" **

**"Saving him..." **She aimed her arrow in front of her him and let it go, it pierced the ground creating a small barrier in front of him, stoping the attack from harming him.** "A sacred arrow!?"** Shizuo whispered his head turned toward Kagome in surprise she had saved him with her arrow, he could tell her powers are coming in. _'I made it in time.'_ The 5 year old thought with a small smile she knew he would be alright...for now. Koij was standing triumphantly over him on the other side of the area. There were many marks in the ground where the Dragon Fury unleashed. Koij stared at him in surprise. **"How pathetic, you had to have a weak human to save you?"** he taunted. Shizuo growled at him how dare he criticize Kagome for being weak. He didn't have the right to say that to her when he didn't even know her! Those words that flew out of his mouth made Shizuo eye twitch slightly from anger. **"My daughter is not weak! Innocent and kind hearted, but not weak." **His words dripped with hatred as he sneered at him. Kagome was lost for words. Shizuo charged first, being the impatient with this guy, Koij did too. As Shizuo got closer to him he was about to slash at him until Koij suddenly disappeared **"What!?"** he whispered he glance behind him sensing someone there. Koij appeared behind he took the chance to slashed his sword across his back, leaving a good-size cut, blood flowing freely from the wound. Naraku and Kagome gasped in horror. **"Daddy!"** Kagome cried, not believing what she was seeing.

Naraku stared at her with wide green eyes.** "Daddy!"** She shouted again tears flooding her eyes. Kagome ran toward the battle was taken place. Naraku followed her trying to stop her, no way was he going to let her get out of his sight again. **"Kagome! You can't go out there! You could get hurt!" **Naraku arms wrapped around her, not allowing her to leave and pulling her back. **"Naraku let me go! He is in trouble and I have to save him!" **Naraku tugged her towards him, refusing to lose her. Shizuo stood tall he saw his daughter crying her heart out his own heart wrenched to see her cry like that and he knew only too well that he was the cause of it. Seeing her cry and broken hurt more than the wound he had. He wanted nothing but to hold her and tell her everything is going to be alright. First things first he had to defeat Koij once and for all.

Kagome continued to struggle against him until her worry got the best of her sinking to the floor in terror. Her father was probably going to die and she will be all alone. **"Don't come any closer Kagome."** Shizuo yelled out gazing at her. **"Everything is going to be alright." **Kagome clutched her best friend kimono in her hands hoping he will win this fight. **"What's wrong, Lord Shizuo? Finally starting to see you can't possibly win?"** Koij cried out to him. Shizuo frowned. He wasn't about to even contemplate defeat.

**"You might as well save yourself the pain now. Just give up. You're pathetic. You know you can never win against me!"** Koij laughed harshly at him. Shizuo shook his head. **"Don't underestimate me! You don't know what I can do!"** he raised his sword and yelled **"Crystal Blade!" **crystals were shot from all directions. Koij yelled when the crystals made contact. It pierced his skin, and sent him a few yards away with a cracking sound he fell to the ground. Koij got up and readied his sword. Shizuo used his demon speed and ran toward Koij. Shizuo leapt up into the air and swiftly came down on Koij spitting him in half before disappearing, leaving his sword behind.

**"Daddy!" **Kagome yelled running to him with Naraku and Kilala at her side. He turned his head them, he bent down to hug his little girl. **"I am so glad your okay daddy."**

Kagome told him, as they pulled apart. Shizuo smile widely. **"Thanks to you I am alive. I'm grateful to have someone like you to protect me when I most need it." **

Shizuo's eyes shifted to Naraku **"I'd like to thank you for protecting my daughter and for stoping her."**

**"You don't need to thank me. I am sorry that we put her in such danger." **Naraku said in his defense.** "It's alright. She wasn't harmed… thanks to you." **Kilala meowd sadly and Shizuo pet her. **"You did well too, Kilala."** he praised. The cat rubbed against his hand. Kagome saw his wound with sad eyes. **"Does it hurt Daddy?"** She ask sadly. Shizuo shook his head he place a hand on his shoulder. **"This wound is nothing. I will be fine, I heal fast I'm am a demon after all."**

Soon they heard laughter Shizuo stood up. **"Foolish fool,"** It said **"Did you really think you could beat me like that?"** Shizuo knew that voice it was Koij ..but how? That's impossible! he was dead. This make no sense at all. Koij sword started to flow in air breaking in half light coming out from it, he was transforming into his true form a larger demon. _'I see now...he was sealed inside his sword, the only way to free his half of his soul was to kill him, and bringing his demon out." _Shizuo thought.

**"So this is your true form."** He said growling as he spoke.

**"Yes,"** The giant demon replied. **"And I'm going to kill you with it."** Koij raised his hand and slammed it against the ground, Shizuo grabbed Kagome and Kilala grabbed Naraku by the back of his kimono with her mouth they move just in time. Shizuo set Kagome gently on the ground in a safe place where he knew they would be out of danger. **"Stay here and don't move!"** He ordered the children.

Shizuo stood in front of Koij ready to fight him. **"Finally, now that I am my true self I will crush your mind then your body!" **The demon lord scoffed **"Hmph! I killed you once. What makes you so sure I can't do it again?"**

**"That's were you wrong," **Koij replied with a evil smile. **"You did kill me yes, but you killed my body. Not my soul."**

**"It's the same thing,"** Shizuo yelled exasperatedly. **"Without a body a soul is irrelevant."**

**"Wrong again,"** he said** "The demon that you just killed was a replica of me, my soul was sealed within the sword, when you killed him I was able to wake up for the first time in years. The sword wanted me as his wielder giving me its powers." **

Shizuo eyes widen **"You weren't forced, were you?"** he asked in disbelief. **"You picked up the sword by your own free will, didn't you? Knowing it was evil"**

**"That is correct," **Koij said, snorting at Shizuo dismayed expression and surprise. **"I wanted to become powerful than others even you, the only way was to become a demon myself."**

**"You're a fool. People like you make me sick..." **disgust was clear in his tone. **"...letting your mind find the answers instead of your heart, you will understand that it is people like you that are the evil in this world. I will be more happy to get rid of you." **

**"Well let's just see who wins this battle."** Koij raised his hand this time with blue flame and slammed it in the ground. Shizuo jumped in the air dodging the attack up in the air he raised his sword and slashed Koij's arm off, he landed on the ground moving quickly before the cut arm crushed him. **"Now to end this useless battle."** Shizuo said** "LigtiningWind!"** an enormous yellow blast shot from his sword towards Koij hitting him. The large demon screamed in agony and disappered for good. Shizuo looked up at the sky and place his sword back to its sheath he whispered **"It's finally over." **Kagome ran to her father with Naraku behind her, small Kilala in his shoulder. Shizuo saw her daughter next to him and knelt down to her eye level. **"Promise me one thing Kagome. Never let power take over your heart it's makes you a bad person. Just stay the way you are now."** Kagome nodded her head** "Is that what that man was bad?"** It was his turn to nod.** "You will promise me too. Right Naraku?" **

**"Yes sir." **he smile. Shizuo stood on his feet and said **"Let's go home now. Shall we?"** The two children were in front of him walking to the hut were his family was.

* * *

Inside the hut Kisa sat on the bed she was very worried for her mate he had still not returned with the children. She started to get worried. _'What if their hurt?' _Kisa gasped _'But what if they need help?' _she thought and became even more worried.

**"Don't worry, I'm sure Lord Shizuo is on his way here with the children." **Keade reassured her seeing her worried face. Kisa sigh, maybe she was overacting. She rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. Just then she heard laughter coming from outside she looked at the door and saw Kagome with Naraku, he had a pout on his face, Kilala on his head followed by her husband she smile brightly, thankful they were alright. **"Mama!" **Kagome yelled giving her a hug. She returned the affection.

Shizuo sat beside his wife, her eyes widen when she saw the blood that was staining the back of his kimono but there was no wound. _'Oh. Right.'_ She remember that his wounds healed extremely quickly due to his demon nature. Kisa snuggled closer to him, he placed an arm around her.

Kagome heard her name being called from outside, she knew those voices **"Come on Naraku..." **she called and ran out of the hut. **"Kagome!"** her mother yelled but she was already out the door. Sousuke who was in the corner of the hut stood up and said** "I will look after the children, they will be fine, I will make sure they will not go far from the the village." **

**"The kids are quite a handful,"** Shizuo chuckled. **"Are you sure you will be able to manage?" **

**"Yes, but you know, they may be fun a handful during the day, but it's all worth it when you see their smiling faces."** Sousuke gave a soft smile and left to watch the kids. Lord Shizuo, Lady Kisa and Kaede looked at one another and smile.

Kagome saw her four friends she squealed with delight.

**"Hi everyone!"** she shouted.

**"Hey Kagome!"** they greeted. A girl with short hair looked behind Kagome and her smile disappeared. **"Kagome what are you doing with ****_him_****?" **

**"What?"** Kagome was now utterly confused.

**"The freak? What are you doing with him?"** Naraku hung his head it still hurt when they called him names. Kilala hissed. Kagome was shock she frowned how dare they insult Naraku her friend! She thought they would understand what so called friends they were! oh boy she was wrong.

Sousuke who was not far away was watching with an interesting expression.

**"That wasn't nice."** Kagome glared her fist clenched at her sides.

**"So? He's a freak and freaks don't have friends."** a boy said with his hands crossed.

**"Naraku is not a freak, he's a good person!"** Kagome shouted her voice was hard like steal, she believed what she was saying. Naraku looked at her in surprise he felt himself get a little hopeful that she'll still be his friend like she had said.

The boy snickered. **"A good person. He's not even truly human he dosen't show his emotions! Though why you would be with him is beyond me." **That wasn't Naraku anymore. He had changed.

**"He's not like that anymore."**

**"Do you really think that they'll ever be anything more than that? A freak." **

**"Just be quiet you idiot!"** Kagome spat, everyone were surprise by her outburst even Sousuke. **"Kagome..."** Naraku whispered. **"You don't know Naraku like I do how dare you insult him! He's been through enough already. Naraku is kindhearted, gentle, and caring he had been there for me since we met, he even protects me from danger, just because he doesn't show his feelings doesn't mean he has none. Naraku has a kind heart and completely unlike you. He's not a freak, he's a human being just like anyone else..."** her voice lower a bit. **"...if you were my friends you would have accepted him for the way he is now."**

Souske had a smile on his lips ever since they first met, he knew there was something special about her, she was different from the rest of the girls.

'_Kagome, you never cease to amaze me.' _

**"Then you obviously do not care about us anymore Kagome, if your choosing him over us."** The girl said with short hair sadly, she really love Kagome, she was like a sister to her they always stood by each other and seeing how she defend him she got a little... jealous. Kagome shook her head **"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone! I can't bare to choose my friends over Naraku you mean all so much to me, you all helped me through so much, but seeing how you treat him i don't want to be friends with you any longer, he is my friend after all, I am not planning to abandon him. " **The four children stayed silent they knew they lost the battle for getting there precious friend back. **"Come on Naraku, their not worth our time."** Naraku gave a small smile and together they walked back to the hut. As the little boy watched her walk out, he couldn't help but feel a mixture of things. Guilt. Jealousy. Pain. Sadness. And anger.

He knew he had fallen in love with Kagome.

* * *

The way to the hut was silent Naraku glance at Kagome by reading her face he knew she was thinking about something. He broke the silence.** "I am sorry..." **Kagome stop walking and looked at him. **"For what?" **she asked, She saw his eyes were covered by this bangs and his lips quiver he sadly said. **"I am sorry for what happen. It's all my fault you lost your friends, if i would just left the day my wounds were healed this woudn't have happen."** Kagome sight and she smile warmly to him.** "It's okay, there is no need to apologize..." **he raised his head to look at her **"...if they were my friends they would have accepted you, I just couldn't stand to see them treat you the way they did. It's just not right! Besides it's was my choose to stay with you Naraku." **Narakueyes widen then softened at her words he felt his heart pounding. _Was this how love feels? _He wondered, he would ask someone later.

**"Thank you Kagome..." **

**"Naraku, Kagome what are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be playing in this wonderful day." **Naraku and Kagome turned to see Sousuke standing there behind them. **"Souske what are you doing here?" **Kagome ask a little shaken up by his appearance. **"Watching over you two, who knows you can get in a lot of trouble if your all by yourselves." **He said with a grinned.** "What exactly were you planning to do today?" **

**"I am not sure, we were headed for the garden right now."** Kagome said with a smile she loved the garden it was filled with her favorite beautiful flowers. **"Want to come with us?" **Sousuke nodded **"I see why not."** When they arrived at the garden Sousuke sat in a shade of a tree with his hands behind his head he watched the children having fun, warm laugher echo through his ears. He watched as Naraku gave her a heart with made of flowers he smile and closed his eyes. **"Sousuke?" **He heard someone say, he opened one eye and saw Naraku standing in front of him. **"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kagome?" **Naraku nodded **"Yes, but I was meaning to ask you something?"** He saw how nervous Naraku was.

**"What is it?" **

**"What does it...feel like to be...in love?"** Sousuke hands went to his lap, he stared at Naraku with a gentle knowingness. Sousuke looked at the sky before giving his reply.

**"When you are in love, you feel as if you could fly, sort to speak. You feel devoted to the person you love, you never want to leave their side, and you want to protect them from any harm. When you stare into their eyes you want to drown in them forever, and you know that they are the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. At least that's my take on it, I was in love, once." **Sousuke glanced at Naraku from the corner of his eye. He was staring at Kagome. She was laughing at Kilala catching a butterfly. **"Your heart is beating for Kagome isn't it?" **Naraku looked back at him **"H-How do you know?"** He chuckled **"Whenever you see Kagome, i see your eyes held so much warmness, kindness and love toward her." **Naraku held his head down. **"I am afraid...what if she dosen't love me like the way i do for her? I don't want to ruin our friendship." **

**"It's worth a shot, you never know unless you try." **Naraku with a confident face said **"I will tell her how i feel."**

Sousuke smile, just then there was a loud piercing scream it sounded like Kisa. The three of them looked toward the hut. Sousuke knew what was happening they ran toward the hut, Kagome was about to entered to see if her mother was okay, but was stop by Sousuke. **"Wait Kagome! you can't go in there, your mother is giving birth to your new little brother or sister." **Kagome heard another loud scream and she got worried. **"Is Mama going to be okay?"** She said sadly.

**"Yes, she is don't worry everything is going to be fine." **

Inside the hut Kisa had sweat covering her forehead. Shizuo was right by her side, and he wouldn't leave her side, not for a minute. A moment later Kisa was screaming in pain while she was delivering her child...

**"Okay. Take a deep breath. This is the last one. Push." **Kaede said.

Kisa squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed again. The sound of a baby's cry filled the room. Kaede washed the baby off. Shizuo couldn't stop smiling. **"You did well mate. You were so amazing."** He said and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him. **"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy," **she said before gently placing the baby into her arms. She then went outside to call the rest of the family. As Kisa looked into her baby she knew that everything would be perfect, just as long as she had her family her heart filled up with such joy knowing she gave birth to two amazing and beautiful babies, and nothing would ever take away the joy she felt between the love of her kids and her love for Shizuo...

**"Welcome to the world my baby boy"** She whispered before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. **"You want to hold him?"** Shizuo gently and carefully take the baby from her arms. Kagome entered the hut followed by the rest.

**"Kagome, come say hello to your little brother." **her mother uses a very weak voice towards her daughter. Kagome walks over to them and the baby, the baby is small he was just like her a human. **"Hello, baby brother." **Kagome says to the baby. She looked back at her parents

**"What is his name?" **

**"Souta."** muttered Shizuo.

**"That's a wonderful name. Souta Higraushi." **Kisa agreed

Kagome smile at her family. This was the start of there new life together with Souta around.


	5. Chapter Five: Gold meets Sapphire

_Chapter Five: Sapphire meets Gold_

A five year old girl was in the village helping her grandmother with some herbs.

**"What is this one for, grandmother Kaede?" **She said holding a plant to her. Kaede looked at it and examined it. **"That is a poisonous herb, it helps you take out all the poison in that your body that absorbs it, most people use poison on their weapons to make it powerful." **

**"Wow!"** Kagome said very impressed.** "Will I ever be good with medicine like you grandmother." **Kaede giggled **"Of course, your a very smart girl Kagome, you learned how to use a bow and did a very fascinating job at it." **

Kagome just couldn't help but smile, her grandmother was always there for her knowing what to say, especially at the right time. **"Thank you, I will do my best to learn everything and make you proud." **she went back collecting herbs with a determined face. Keade looked at her shaking her head. _'You have already made me proud Kagome you just don't know it yet, from the minute you were born, said your first word, took your first steps and by just being yourself.' _

**"Say Kagome, where is Naraku?" **Kaede asked her not seeing Naraku next to her usually he would always be by her side at all times. He would always be there to watching over her and protect her.

**"No idea, he ran off somewhere with Kilala this morning and haven't seen him since."**

**"I don't recall seeing him when I was walking my way here." **Kaede explained, she saw worry etched across Kagome's features. "...but don't worry I am sure they will be here soon." Kagome nodded she knew her grandmother was always right. Kaede looked up the sky thinking. _'Where has he ran of too? Most important why? I hope they are ok...for Kagome's sake.' _

**"Kaede, this is a healing herb right?"** Little Kagome ask holding up a sweet-smelling plant. Kaede smile, she then ask her a question.** "Yes, what is it used for?" **Kagome thought for a moment. **"It can reduce pain...Oh! and it also reduces swelling and prevents infection when applied to a wound!" **she said.

**"Very impressive! I knew you could do it, You are learning more and more." **Kaede praised her, her voice filled with amazement. Kagome looked up with hope in her eyes.** "Do you really think so?" **she asked. Kaede smiled and stroked her raven hair. **"I know so." **Kagome smile up at her, her eyes bright and happy. ◠△◠

Kagome eyes landed on her parents they were walking towards them, she saw her mother holding her new baby brother wrapped in a blanket. **"Mama! Daddy!" **She yelled happily.

**"I see your working hard this morning."** Kisa stated approching them.

**"Grandmother Kaede was teaching me about the herbs so I can help everyone!"** she said proudly. **"That's great honey, soon you will become a great healer just like your grandmother, since you'd been working so hard why don't you take a break,we brought refreshments.**" Shizuo was carrying a tray of drinks he looked around the village _'The village seems peaceful today!'_ he thought. Kagome took her cup of water and started drinking it. **"My, my, you sure were thirsty,"** Shizuo laughed.

Kagome placed the cup on the grass and went in front of her mother. **"Mama.." **Kagome ask timidly.** "...may I carry him?" **

**"You don't even have to ask sweetie, of course you can" **Kisa answered smiling. Kagome clapped her hands happily as her mother handed the baby over to her, she gingerly took him, he looked so tiny and delicate, she followed her mother's instructions to how to carry him. **"Hold him just like that Kagome. Make sure to support his head." **Shizuo looked proudly looking down on his family. He smiled faintly.

Kagome was so excited about finally having a sibling, and having someone younger to play with as well, until she met Naraku. Kagome also knew at that moment that Souta didn't do anything other than eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom but, she liked to talk to him, hold his hand while he lay, and even just watch him, she would always be around for her brother. **"He's perfect,"** Shizuo said proudly, his hand resting on his wife's shoulder. She smiled as proudly as he was.

**"Hi, Souta,"** Kagome said smiling baby Souta smile up at her.** "Look, Mommy, he likes me!"**

**"Of course he does, sweetie. You're his big sister." **Kagome cuddle her baby brother close to her, not wanting to let him go. **"Hey Souta. I'm Kagome your big sister..." **the adults heard Kagome talking to her little brother and listen. **"...You are the sweetest little baby I ever seen. You're too small to play with me now, but when you're older we'll have lots of fun! I'll show you all the best places to hide in the Fedural Era and we'll go in the river in the summer! We'll be best friends, no one will pick on you or hurt you or be mean like the kids are to my friend Naraku. Annoying or not, your still my baby brother, and I would always be by your side to wipe away your tears. Nothing will ever hurt you, and I'll always protect you! I'm always going to be here to take care of you. I promise!"**

Their hearts fluttered, her words touched them so deeply that they couldn't find any words worth speaking. Shizuo had his eyes covered by his bangs, a crystal tear was sliding down Kaede's cheek. The five year old smiled when the tiny baby was making a gurgling sounds. Kisa couldn't help but cry. Kagome saw this. **"Mama, why are you crying?"** She ask, she felt weak every time she saw her mother looking unhappy. Kisa tried wiping her visible tears with her hands, but more just kept pouring down her cheeks she knelt down in front of her daughter **"I am just really happy..."** she said smiling **"...we are grateful to have someone like you by our side Kagome..."** Kisa kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Kagome smile sadly looking up at them through her glassy eyes. **"I am glad, I will do whatever I can to make you happy! That's what I want! That's what I've always wanted!" **her family meant more to her than anything. Shizuo ruffles her hair gently. **"You don't ever have to do things to show that you love us, Kagome. You prove it to us simply by being yourself. And that's what we want to see, a happy, healthy Kagome"** he said in a choked voice. Kaede smile nodding her head she said **"You make us so happy already Kagome, You are the most important person to all of us." **Kagome eyes soften and smile cheerfully she was so glad to have a family like this she had never been happier she only wished Naraku and Kilala were here with her.

The baby, infant yawned and covered its face with its hands briefly before sighing. **"I think it's time for the baby's nap, he's had a long day and he's going to need to get some sleep." **

**"Okay Mama." **Kagome handed her the bundle but before she did, she gave Souta a kiss on the cheek softly, she was truly lucky to have a brother like him. ＾∨＾

**"How's everything around here?"** someone said they all turned to look at Souskue, he was smiling warmly at them. Kagome smiled at him brightly. **"Sousuke!"** He smiled widely as he held his arms open to the little girl, she ran to him, jumping into his arms.

He laughed,**"And how are you this fine day?" **

**"I'm good!...Oh!."** with a quick glance to Souta she remembered he was sleeping she lowered her voice to a whisper and said, **"The baby is sleeping. We have to be really quiet." **Kagome said placing a finger over her mouth, her clear blue eyes sparkled with the seriousness and innocence. Sousuke smirk he too put a finger to his lips and emulated the little girl. **"Shh! Baby!"** he whispered making the same expression she had. Kagome found this funny, she stared at him before placing her hands over her mouth trying hard not to giggle. Sousuke and Kagome had grew closer to each other, he knew Kagome when she was an infant, he had cared and protected her like she was a daughter he never had.

_~FB~_

_A three year old girl was playing in the beautiful garden containing various plants of different shapes, sizes and colors, she swung on her swing that her dad had build for her it was decorated with flowers tied to a tree on the front. The higher she swung the more she could see the village after swinging for a bit the little girl spotted a man entering the garden with someone by his side __**"Otousan!" **__she smile brightly and immediately ran to him and hugged him. The black hair-man smiled as he returned the hug. __**"How's my little Kagome?"**__ they pulled apart so they could look into each others eyes. _

_**"Fine..." **__She said then her eyes turned to sadness. __**"...your leaving, aren't you?" **__She said sadly as if it wasn't a question, as if she already knew, he was ready to go to battle the one thing she hated. _

_Her father nodded__** "Yes, but I will be back before you know it, when I return, we will play together..." **__He said __**"...You are here to stay with Sousuke. He will take care of you and mommy while I return." **__Kagome nodded her head slowly. __**"Okay, but come home soon." **__The man smile and kissed her forehead__** "I will..."**__ he looked at Sousuke. __**"I must be going. I'll see you two soon."**__ he then left toward the forest. Kagome watched with sad eyes.__** "Do not worry Kagome, he will return safely."**__ She heard him say. It was true she knew he always comes home safe, besides she also knew he was the most powerful demon ever so there was no way some weak demon could defeat him right?_

_A blue butterfly flutter past Kagome she blinked, she watched with wonder and interest. Kagome had always been a real dreamer, always off in a world of her own. She could make anything fun and exciting with how creative she was. When the butterfly flitted away, Kagome followed it she was like a cat, chasing a butterfly. Sousuke smile at the little human child. Kagome was having so much fun that she didn't notice her foot was caught on a rock Souskue saw this, his eyes widened__** "Kagome!"**__ he was quick to catch her, before she fell he spun Kagome around in his chest protectively but then he tripped and they both unexpectedly fell on a hill, laughter was heard all over the garden as they both fell on the garden grass. ᴥ_

_~End of FB~_

The human girl held a special spot in his heart he had never felt as close to anyone as he had felt as close to Kagome. There was something about her that made him happy. She could make him laugh like nobody else could, and make him smile with just one look. **"Are you going to stay today with me?" **Kagome asked, hopefully.

**"Of course,"** Sousuke nodded. All Kagome wanted was to spend time with him, but he wasn't always in the village.** "Yay! Sousuke is gonna stay and play with me, we'll have lots of fun!"** Kagome cheered, he chuckled at her adorable antics.

**"Yes we will, but first I have to speak with your father." **Kagome nodded and he set her down gently on the grass leaving Kisa and Kaede in wonder.

Shiuzo and Sousuke step a few feet away from them when they were out of earshot, the demon lord began to speak.

**"What's wrong? Did you found anything about the demon in the forest?" **asked Shizuo

**"Yes..."** Sousuke answered **"...The demon's name is Rokuda; he's an upper level demon who has been trying to get hold of the Jewel of Four Souls for years. He was the one who sent those demons to attack the village and eliminate you, since they all had failed him he decided take matters in his own hands, to use one of your weakness and try to hurt you. Rokuda somehow found out about Kagome being your daughter, so he is determined to use that information to his advantage." **

Shizuo growled angrily **"He will think twice before touching my daughter!"** he said trying to digest the information.

'_But this dosen't make sense at all, why didn't I sense him?' _he cursed at himself.

**"Not just that, My Lord..."** Sousuke continued **"...Rokuda is planning to keep Kagome alive and use her against us. He is seeking to use her, for her powers. He found out she is a priestess with great strength, if he gets his hands on her with the he Shikon no Tama he will have more power then you and me combined. No one can stop him if he contains a tainted Shikon Jewel, not only Kagome's powers will be taken away but her her soul will be corrupted by darkness." **Shizuo's angry face slipped and concern filled his eyes, he couldn't bare to lose her. She was his little girl. His daughter. It send him to the darkest corners of his mind. The demon lord looked at Kagome she was looking cutely at a bug he felt his heart expand. He was being flooded with emotions. Love. Pride. Fear. Anger. Worry and Love. He felt like crying, roaring, and crowing. She had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers. He didn't have the words to describe the love that was filling his chest. He would do anything for her.

Sousuke on the other hand was beyond worried he didn't want to think a life without Kagome her warm smile and those beautiful eyes full of love and kindness she was a part of his life now and seeing her hurt would make his heart hurt.

**"My Lord we have to protect Kagome as best as we can. I don't want to lose her and I know you don't want to either..." **Sousuke told him. **"...We can't lose her. She's too important and special."** Shizuo could see the concern in his eyes, he really care about Kagome.

**"We understand each other then,"** said Shizuo. **"I'll would do anything to protect my daughter against all the evil in the world even if it means dying at the hands of the demon who claims to take her. Although I have a favor to ask you, don't say a word to my mate and Lady Kaede about this, I don't want to worry them." **

**"I won't, you have my word." **Sousuke agreed.

Kisa looked at her husband in confusion.** "Is there something wrong, honey?" **She ask him when he was by her side.

**"No, not at all mate. There is nothing to worry about." **Shizuo said genially, smiling at her.** "How about we go home? You look tired." **

**"Okay..."** She responded looking a bit unsure.

**"I will stay and protect the village at all cost." **Sousuke said with a serious expression.

**"Good. You are a true man."** Shizuo said with a smile, **"We will be home if you need us, call if anything happens." **

**"Bye sweetie, don't give Sousuke a hard time alright?" **Kisa kissed Kagome's forehead before leaving to the hut.

Sousuke looked down at Kagome** "How about if we play a new game..." **he propose **"...it's called ****_Arrow of Light_****." **Kaede smile she used to play that game when she was just a kid herself.

**"Arrow of Light? How do you play?"** the little girl said curiously.

**"Well, the rules are very simple, with only your bow to aid you, you must shoot the demon who has the green jewel, if you don't pick the right one then the game is over. Choose wisely." **he explained. Kagome nodded. Sousuke made five demons appear in a line in front of Kagome **"How do you know who has the green jewel?" **

**"Concentrate. And you will know..."** he said** "...Are you ready?"** Kagome gave another nod.

Sousuke gave her his bow, with an arrow except this time it wasn't just and ordinary one it had a blue butterfly on the end with the tip on the other. Kagome took it with hesitant and turn to face the demons in front of her, she lifted the arrow and fit it to the bowstring and aim. Sousuke and Kaede watched with excitement. Little Kagome sent her arrow flying from her bow it hit a demon making it purified sending it burning down to the floor. She frowned, she had missed.** "I missed..." **Sousuke walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. **"Don't worry, Kagome, everyone misses on their first try, I was pretty bad at this when I first started playing, too. Would you like to try again?"** he asked knowing she wasn't the type to give up so easily. **"Okay..." **The demons appear again.

Kagome placed another arrow slowly pulling the string back as she lifted the bow, Kaede cheered **"You can do it Kagome!" **Kagome concentrated, closing her eyes for a moment, the female priestess took a deep breath and calmed herself. _'I know i can, just concentrate'_ At the thought of this, she open her eyes once more, the little girl's eyes grew wide with hope, and she aimed her bow with determination. "**Kagome's really trying hard isn't she?" **Kaede asked as she watched her granddaughter. Kaede never had that kind of determination like Kagome, she would always missed. **"She is,..." **Sousuke agreed with a smile. **"I never seen her like this before." **

Kagome looked to see who had the jewel, she then spotted a green glow coming from the second to the last demon _'That must be it...'_ She thought. _'Go!...' _Kagome closed her right eye to aim the arrow the best she could, she let go and it send the arrow fly instead of piercing the demon, the arrow had vanished. Both adults gasped their eyes widen. The arrow pierced the demon from the inside hitting its mark and making the jewel shattered.

For a moment Kagome just stood there, shocked. **"I... I did it?"** A huge smile broke out on her face. "I did it!" She cheered, jumping up and down. The human girl looked to see her grandmother and Sousuke shock expressions she giggled. Hearing her sweet laughter Sousuke snapped out of his shock, _'Her name..."_ he thought _'Kagome your very mysterious human.' _

**"That was very impressive Kagome. Where did you learn that?" **

**"I practice by killing demons when I am at the forest with Naraku." **

**"I see. You have learned to control your miko powers it is interesting to see that you held so much power in you. I look forward to watching you train."**

Kaede embraced the little girl **"Your becoming a powerful priestess Kagome."**she pulled away to look at her face and saw a frown. **"What's wrong Kagome?"** Kagome's eyes were glassy. **"Naraku and Kilala aren't here yet,"** Kagome said sadly **"I just wish they were here to see it. Do you think something happen to them?"**

**"Don't worry Kagome, I doubt Naraku would let that happen..." **

Kaede couldn't admit it aloud but she was getting worry on what happen to the little boy. But she had to be optimistic for Kagome's sake if not for her own. **"...if they aren't here in a few minutes we'll go look for them.**" Kaede said to the worry child, _'We're all Naraku's got left, and Kagome is his best friend.'_ Kaede thought sadly to herself as she look at the her.

**"Okay grandmother..." **

**"Let's head inside shall we? It's time to eat."** Kaede and Kagome held hands on the way to the village while Sousuke was behind them an appetite was the last thing on Kagome's mind except...**"Can we have oden?"** said Kagome in a very dreamy voice, that was her one of her favorite foods. Kaede laughed **"Sure you can." **Sousuke smile.

Arriving at the village the three entered the hut, Kagome walked to her parents and sat down next to her mother who was nursing her baby.** "This is how he eats,"** Kisa explained to her seeing her face go in curiosity. **"My body makes milk for him to drink and this is how he gets it out."**

**"Did I drink milk like that too when I was a baby?"**

**"You did indeed, Kagome." **

**"Oh, guess what mommy?" **Kagome asked excited. **"I played Arrow of Light and I found the green jewel." **

**"You did? That's great sweetheart, from the moment you would start playing that game I knew you could do it."** Kisa smiled in approval. Kagome smile back in gratitude.

**"Kagome has this amazing aura...,"** Sousuke said his arms where inside of his kimono **"...she can heal herself no matter what happens to her, but since she is human it will take slow process." **Shizuo took his daughter in his lap and said, **"I am very impressed with you Kagome. Your becoming quite powerful." **

Kagome smiled. **"Thank you," **

**"Your becoming like your father more and more."** Kaede said who was making dinner in a pot.

**"Really? You think so?"** Kagome asked, and her voice was soft, and deep, like chocolate.

**"Well, yeah,"** Shiuzo said looking down at her with soft eyes, clinging on to his words like a life-saver. "**You're don't give up so easily, you want to protect everyone you hold dear to you, and do what your heart tells you to do." **

**"I am glad."** she said hugging him around the neck smiling, he hugged her just as much._ 'But still...your in danger Kagome, and I will do everything to protect you.' _they both pulled away and he ruffled her black hair, when the food was ready everyone began to eat. It's been a few minutes and Naraku hasn't return yet, maybe he was...dead?...Kagome's heart suddenly ached; something in her had been seriously hurt by that thought. Kisa saw her daughters expression it showed pain, confusion and question. Seeing her face, made her sad, she also notice her head was low, and she was eating a bit slower than usual.

Kisa spoke with a soft, gentle, caring voice. **"Kagome, sweetie what's wrong?" **The little girl didn't respond and she made no movements away from her plate.

**"Kagome..."** this time Kisa tried a little louder, startling the baby in her arms. The baby's high pitched wail caught Kagome's attention, and she looked up to her mother.

**"What Mama?,"** she said as her mother tried to quiet the now restless baby.

**"What's wrong honey, you don't seem yourself, today..."** Kisa said **"...if something is bothering you, you can tell us." **The five year old girl sight and said sadly **"Naraku hasn't returned yet, I'm scared, what if something bad happend to him? It's been a few hours and he was supposed to return."**

**"Kagome..." **whispered her mother.

** "We thought he would have come by now. Obviously we were wrong," **Kaede said.

**"I will go and look for him. He could be all alone and lost in the forest," **Sousuke said standing up, not bearing Kagome's sad face anymore he coudn't stand seeing it with so much pain.

Kagome stood up too. **"Can I go to? I want to help find Naraku and Kilala." **Shizuo and Kisa looked unsure, they didn't want her to go where danger was, but they knew with Sousuke by her side nothing would happen to her. **"Alright you can go, but always stay by Souskue's side, don't go and wonder off. Understood?" **

Kagome smile and nodded her head **"Yes, daddy."** she then ran off to the door of the hut. **"Nothing will happen to Kagome, I promise." **Sousuke said before leaving after Kagome.** "I just hope they find Naraku soon and bring him home."** Kisa said worried for the young child who she consider him one of her own son. **"I am sure they will mate." **Shizuo comforted his wife, also worried for Naraku.

* * *

**"Naraku!"** Little Kagome called out, both searched the village that they were in, walked into the forest searching for him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen not even in the big river they stop at. Kagome walked closer to the water, Souskue watched her closely, she looked at the water and she saw her own reflection, then it changed into Naraku's smiling face.** "I'm never going to find him...am I?" **she asked desperately, with tears threatening to come out.

Sousuke flinched, **"Kagome..."** he murmured. He knew Naraku meant a lot to her, he walked closer to the poor girl. **"Well, you don't know that, he could be closer than you think..." **he said in a comforting voice.

Kagome didn't say anything for a minute, she just looked sadly at him.

The human man frowned and shook his head, **"No! We are NOT going to give up! We are going to find Naraku and Kilala. We will help find them and return home. Kagome you are not the type to give up! Just by not finding him isn't going to bring you down! You've got to keep trying! Giving up is unacceptable! I just know we will find him!"**

Kagome looked at Sousuke. How could he have so much faith that things will turn out fine? It kind of reminded her of herself the first time she had battle the demon who was trying to attack some children.

**"You're right. I beat demons before and I can sure find Naraku and Kilala."**

Sousuke smiled, **"Good, now lets go and find them!"** Kagome nodded and they went looking for them. They just had to find them.

* * *

In the Western Land, a small two headed dragon was not very happy, he wasn't as cheerful and playful as he use to be, he woudn't eat unless you told him, _'Kagome wouldn't like it if you don't eat anything'. _He wouldn't do anything besides wait be by the gate for her or her scent. Nothing! That was what everyday happen. His owner was very worried about him, and sometimes it would get him frustrated. **"Ah Uh, she will never come back, and you will never see her again, get over it." **he whispered harshly, causing Ah Uh to whimper more. **"Sesshomaru take it easy, he is just misses Kagome."** said the girl name Sango glaring at him.

**"How will he miss her if he only knew her for a day? he should be attacking her instead of liking her he is a demon after all."**

'_Well, for one thing she is a lot more kinder.' _The human girl thought.

Sesshomaru wondered, what was so special about this girl? What made his demon pet like her so much? and more importantly what would cause Inuyasha to like her too? every time Sango and Miroku ask him if he likes her, his cheeks would turn pink, as Inuyasha he is he would deny it, but he knew better, he could see he likes her, his eyes would soften and his voice would change, these questions haunted him and he vowed he would find out.

**"I wonder myself too..." **Miroku said with his finger in his chin. **"...There is something about Kagome that made Ah Un like her so much." **

Just then Ah Uh heads were up he ran to the place where he sent the person he was waiting for. The children watched with wide eyes. **"What's wrong with him?"** Inuyasha asked watching the dragon go. Sakura blossoms and vanilla scent hit Sesshomaru's nose. _'Could it be...'_ he thought, he then ran after the dragon. **"Hey!" **Inuyasha yelled. **"Let's go!"** Miroku suggested, the three children agreed and ran after them.

* * *

Sousuke and Kagome search throughout the forest but nothing they haven't found a clue yet, only trees up ahead. A sudden rustling in the bushes made Sousuke alert of his surroundings he stop and look. **"Kagome wait! Stay behind me."** Kagome did as what she was told, when he heard the bushes rustle again, a dragon appeared to have hopped out of it! he ran to the five year old making her fall to the ground while licking her face, while she was laughing. **"Kagome don't move I will save you."** Sousuke panicked unsheathing his sword, raising it above his head. **"No! Don't hurt him, he's friendly." **he stop and Kagome stood up with the two headed dragon on her arms. **"This is Ah Un, I met him when I was saving some children, he is a demon but he's really friendly, like Kilala." **

**"I see..."**

The demon child locked eyes with the most beautiful child he had ever seen, with her midnight hair, soft pink lips and those blue eyes she had that just looked as if they were stars twinkling in the sky. She was just perfect! Kagome looked toward the direction the dragon came and saw a boy standing there looking at her his beautiful eyes color of honey, silver hair like the boy he had met before Inuyasha, except he had two striped lines on each side of his cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead, she could tell by his aura he was a demon but she wasn't scare.

Little Kagome walked closer to him and asked **"Who might you be?"** Kagome said smiling at him. **"S-Sesshomaru T-Tashio."** he stuttered, blushing red. _'Nice going, you made a fool out of yourself.'_ He though with annoyance.** "Nice to meet you Sesshomaru. My name is Kagome Higruashi." **She smile lovely. Sesshomaru eyes widen. _'So this is...Kagome...'_

Inuyasha and the two humans finally catch up to him exhausted. **"Oi, Sesshomaru why did you ran off like that? You could-" **he didn't finished his sentence he saw Kagome staring at him! The girl he has a crush on.** "Hey Inuyasha, am I right?" **Inuyasha mutely nodded. Sango smile widely she went to her, and gave her a small hug softly **"Kagome! I am so glad to see you!"** Kagome gave Sango a small smile of her appreciation.

**"Nice to see you again Kagome."** Miroku said with a smile.

Sousuke had a confuse face he wondered who were these kids? **"Kagome..." **he whispered. Kagome turn to him. **"Oh! Sousuke this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. I save them when I met Ah Un." **

**"We'll, nice to meet you, my name is Sousuke am Kagome's protector." **

**"Really, you use those weapons too? Like Kagome does?..." **Sango ask excitedly. "**...but what happen to the other boy?"** Kagome's eyes sadden, she hide her bangs behind her eyes. The instant she asked that question, she regretted it.

**"He hasn't return home yet, Kagome and I are searching for him."** Sousuke said knowing, Kagome didn't had the heart to tell them.

Kagome looked at her friends and smile sadly, she thought she would never see them again, she wanted to play with them and get to know them but she coudn't do that if her best friend she care about was missing. **"I am sorry but I must be going, I would love to spent time with all of you, but I have to find Naraku before night arrives." **she set Ah Un down and petted him before leaving to her protectors side, but Ah Un wouldn't have it! After all these days of waiting, he finally found her, he wasn't just going to let her leave like that! The small headed dragon stood in front of Kagome with his adorable puppy eyes. Sesshomaru watched his pet, he was trying everything to stop her from leaving, he has never seen him act this way not even with him.

Kagome smile and knelt down, Ah Uh nuzzled her hand gently.** "I am sorry." **she said as she went to Sousuke' side. "Let's go." she said quietly to him. The creature eyes sadden as well as the children. Sesshomaru wondered if he will ever see her again, Just as Kagome was about to walk away she heard her name being called. "**Kagome!"**

Little Kagome's eyes widen she knew that voice anywhere, looking up ate the sky she saw Naraku on a transform Kilala, she smile happily, her eyes brightened up, glad to see hima and unharmed. Kilala landed safety on the grass, Naraku climbed of her, when he did he felt Kagome hug him, he smile and hug her back tightly. While he was away he had miss Kagome so much, he would always think about her and talk to Kilala about her! The children watched the best friends reunited. Inuyasha watched with glaring eyes he held back a growl, wanting to do nothing but to pulled her away from. Sesshomaru somehow felt jealous when Kagome hugged him, he wished it him. But what could he do about it? It would be out of character for him to stop them, not only that but he just met her. Besides he didn't want to hurt Kagome, he knew that Naraku is special to her.

Sousuke smile, he was glad that he has return back to Kagome. Naraku pulled away so he could look at her eyes. It held happiness and concern for him. He then spoke **"I am sorry I am late Kagome, but I needed to get something."** Naraku took out a beautiful star-shape necklace.** "This is for you...i didn't wanted you to find out because i wanted to surprise you."** his cheeks were turning red. Kagome grabbed it from his hands amaze by how amazing it was. **"We'll be forever connected no matter what happens, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path because its brought me to where I am today I'm here with you, Kagome." **Kagome eyes were covered by her bangs, grasping the star-shaped necklace tightly against her fingers. **"I also went to someone to help me make you a bow."** He said holding a beautiful bow engraved in her name **"It took longer than I thought, not only i had to wait but some demons were in my way so I had to stop and kill them on my way here**" he glance at Kagome and saw that her shoulder were shaking.**"Kagome, what's wrong?" **he ask worried.

No response. **"Kagome?"** he ask again.

**"You are such a baka!" **Kagome yelled, surprising everyone. Little Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he gasped. **"Kagome..."** he whispered.

**"Did you know how worried I was? You could have harm yourself." **she sobbed. Naraku eyes soften he wrapped his arms around her hugging her, while she cried on him. **"I am sorry for making you worried."** he has never seen her like this, what really surprised him was that she had cried for him.** "Are you sure your not hurt?" **he heard her say quietly. **"Yes, I am fine, because you are my strength to live Kagome." **Sesshomaru who watched turn his head to the side not wanting to see them and we'll Inuyasha he clenched his fist.

**"How touching,..."**someone said. **"...your time has come Kagome." **

**"Who is there show yourself!"** Sousuke yelled with glaring eyes, his sword ready in his hand. Kagome gasped she sensed that it was a demon.

**"Hand over the girl, boy, and we'll spare your life."** he growled.

**"You think I'm going to let you take her? Who ever you are, you're not touching Kagome,"** Naraku seethed through clenched teeth, protecting her behind his back. Sesshomaru felt something burning inside him. **"We'll see about that won't we?"** with just a blink something went after Kagome. **"Kagome!" **


	6. Chapter Six: The Battle

_Chapter Six: The Battle_

**"Sesshomaru!" **Kagome whispered looking at her savior with wide eyes, he had protected her against the demon who tried to hurt her, by getting her out of the way just in time. Sesshomaru set her down on her feet. **"Are you okay Kagome?" **he asked the young girl, Kagome had no words to say but only nod her head, since he is a demon himself he had sense the demon but didn't know where exactly he was, the minute he went after Kagome he for some reason felt like he needed to protect her. Naraku eyes widen, he became frustrated, because he was supposed to be able to protect her, not him!...yet he was glad because he saved Kagome, he coudn't bear to see her hurt.

Naraku step in between them with a glare **"I don't know who you are but I will thank you for saving Kagome..."** he said. Naraku looked at him closely. **"You kinda look like the dog demon over there."** he said pointing to Inuyasha.

**"Never compare me to the half-breed. EVER!..."** He looked at him dead in the eye. **"...Understand mortal?"** Naraku eyes looked the other way** "I am just saying Geez.. don't have a cow.."** he muttered. What's wrong with this guy? he wondered.

** "Do you know what you are?...," **the voice said looking strait at Sesshomaru, his voice smooth like oil and cold as ice. **"...You are betraying one of your own kind, you are a demon, a killer, a murderer, it is power that you seek, not saving a worthless human wench..." **Sesshomaru growled at him. How dare he speak about him as if he already knew him.

The demon stood tall with a black kimono, two large pointed ears, dark blue hair, a red crystal embedded in his forehead, he had sharp claws, the left side of his eye was blue and the right was red.** "...You have power, yet you refused to ally yourself with your own kind. Foolish boy." **Kagome gave him a hatred look and yelled.** "You don't have the right to say that to him you don't know who he is, so don't judge him!" **

He scoffed** "Tell me human, you don't seem all that intimidated by him."** The demon said surprise watching Kagome defending him.** "He may be a demon, but he does have feelings just like a human being!"** Sesshomaru eyes widen, she was defending him, but what really surprised him was she wasn't scared of him at all. _'This girl she is...different'_

**"Kagome..."** Sango whispered, with wide eyes amazed by standing up to a demon. no one she knew had ever done that before and she had to say, the girl had guts.

**"True, but most people don't see it that way, when they see a demon they automatically think 'It's a blood thirsty demon kill it'." **

**"Sesshomaru is probably the kindest demon I met, he will never do anything violent unless provoked, he is not bad or evil, he has a heart, unlike you!," **she hissed.

The youkai ran his finger across his blade with a smirk on his face. **"I can feel it. The power emitting from you, your spirit is strengthening, similar to mine. Which is why I must have it." **Sousuke stepped forward. **"I won't let you lay a hand on Kagome, Rokuda as long as I live I won't let you hurt her. I will die before I let you." **he spat.

Naraku furrowed his brows in anger. **"What are you planning to do with her?" **There was a slight hesitation of an answer.

**"Quite simple really..."** Rokuda answer with evil eyes looking hungrily at the human child **"...with Kagome's power and the Shikon Jewel combined together it will make me stronger than I am now, not only will I will have the ultimate power, but I will use Kagome for my own personal reasons, the world shall crumble to my feet!"** he laughed evilly.

Everyone gasped, Sango and Miroku couldn't believe it, they don't want that to happen, Kagome was beginning to be part of their family, they consider her like a sister. Rokuda was enjoying the expressions on their faces, he will have that girl no matter what and she would join his side. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, she will do no such thing! she yelled **"Power won't make you stronger, it never will. It'll only make you want for more, thinking you're the best all the time and demanding people to give you power will only make you weaker." **

**"Petty humans like you, don't know anything...!"** Rokuda coldly shouted. **"...Enough talking. Prepare to die humans!"** Naraku stood tall in front of Kagome. What really surprise her was that he wasn't the only one Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and even Sango and Miroku stood in a battle stance next to him.** "What are you doing?..." **Kagome ask **"...get away from here your all going to get hurt, you don't even have weapons to fight with." **Sango glance at her friend,** "We don't care, as long as your safe thats all it matters, besides you protected us and now it's our turn." **

**"Everyone..." **Kagome whispered, she didn't wanted this, they would be hurt because of her. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, he knew what she was thinking, but this was the only way to help her.

Sousuke backed up a step and got into a defensive stance and waited for him to make the first move he will not failed to protect his _daughter. _

**"Weaklings like you won't even last two seconds against me."** Rokuda stated, sure he was impressed of how they were standing up a against him, but they were just kids who were defenseless. At that thought Rokuda smirk and swung at Sousuke, he jumped back before charging him and swinging at him, catching nothing but his sword against his. They stood sword locked for a moment before they both jumped back and then charged, swinging their swords at each other fiercely. The blades made a clanging sound as they hit each other, in a quick motion a flash was all anyone saw, Rokuda appeared behind him and kick his back hard, sending him flying into the ground with a thud. **"Sousuke!" **Kagome screamed, Sesshomaru saw her movements and saw that she was about to run to him but he held her back, his strong arms around her. Kilala attempted to help Sousuke, so she ran with her demonic speed and attacked Rokuda she bit him on his arm, he was still like a statue, it didn't have any affect on him instead poison gas release, Kilala howled in pain stepping a few steps back, seeing the right moment to attack Rokuda slashed her in her stomach it transformed her back to her cute self.** "Kilala!" **Kagome screamed, getting out of Sesshomaru's grasp and running to her neko. **"Kagome!"** he screamed after her with Inuyasha and Naraku behind.

Kagome carried the hurt injured cat in her arms, her eyes close tightly in pain.

**"What did you do to her?!"** the small girl roared as she hugged her tightly like it was her lifeline.** "Nothing can survive my attack of poison gas, that also includes you girl." **

Sousuke not giving up stood up weakly facing his rival. Sweat trickles down his brow. **"You fool, thinking you can defeat me; that weapon that you carry will serve for nothing, if against you."** Sousuke growled and speed at him, with the blade raised over his head heading straight to him, Rokuda smirked at him and blocked the incoming blade with his, with his free hand he punched him, hard across his face, making him fall down to the ground, blood fell from the corner of his mouth. Kagome stood frozen, she was scared to death, hoping that he would win this fight. Sousuke wiped the small trickle of blood from his lip with the back of his hand and stood slowly, with a war cry the man lunged at him again full tilt, hate in his eyes, and vengeance in his heart. **"I had just enough of you! I shall end this once and for all!" **

Souskuke fired a blue beam at him, Sousuke tried to block it but it was to late the blue beam hit him, he screamed in pain and was thrown across the area slamming into a tree, and landed on his behind, feeling the effects of his cuts starting to take over him, but he wouldn't give up and stood up weakly, his kimono were torn and ripped.** "I see now that for a human, you have a lot of strength in you no matter soon you will indeed die." **Rokuda rushes towards Souskue with demonic speed and lashes at him with his sword, into his shoulder, he whimpered as blood quickly began to flow from the wound, Rokuda picked him up by the throat, squeezing him until he was choking.** "NO!"** Kagome shouted, **"Let him go! Please! Let him go...'** her voiced was tainted and wrecked with fear for Sousuke as the tears wracked her body, **"Please..." **she begged in whisper.

Rokuda eyes landed on Kagome.** "I am afraid i can't do that, he is in my way." **

'**'N-never...let...your guard...down'' **Sousuke managed to say as he pierced him in the stomach with his sword making Rokuda let go of him, he was gasping for air. Rokuda glance at the place where the sword pierced him, there was no sign of a wound or scar, but he could still feel the sharp sting of the sword hitting him. **"What?"** Sousuke gasped, how could this be possible? The evil demon smirk evilly.** "I am the most powerful demon there is, a silly sword won't kill me." **He leaped in midair landing in front of Sousuke a claw hand plunges through his chest. "**Foolish human. You never stood a chance of defeating me." **He pulls his hand free, gasping and falling to his knees Sousuke looked at the demon in disgust. **"Tell me human, why do you have so much power in you?." **Sousuke wounds were bleeding heavily and answered **"Because my will to live is being over powered by making sure Kagome is alive."** Kagome was in shock when she heard that._ 'He's going to die, because of me.' _**"Sousuke snap out of it,"** Kagome yelled. **"Forget about me. Fight back!" **

**"Can't you see, Kagome?"** Sousuke face was contorted with pain.** "I will protect you from anything!" **

**"Pathetic." **Rokuda stood over the human and raises his sword to deliver the final blow. **"Do not fear..."** Rokuda said in a taunting way **"...It will be over soon." **

Just as he was about to finish him a sacred arrow pierced through the air, puncturing his left arm. Kagome readied another arrow to her bow as the demon lord turned his attention to her. **"Do not interfere Kagome!" **Sousuke shouted, heart pounding in fear. _'If anything happened to Kagome...' _He wouldn't let himself finish the thought.

**"I said to let him go!"** Anger laced in the words, Sesshomaru eyes widen, impressed by the human child actions.

**"Oh are you going to kill me? Surely you do not think you are capable of that." **Rokuda mocked her.

**"Do not think I will not kill you. I am not afraid of you. My father has taught me many things."** Kagome hissed at him, bearing her teeth.

Rokuda walked closer to the children, everyone standing in front of Kagome glaring at the demon before them.

**"Don't come any closer!"** Naraku yelled. It wasn't said in anger or hurt. It was said defensively. It was said as a way to protect Kagome from him.

**"You won't lay a hand on Kagome!"** Sesshomaru growled at him.

**"We protect Kagome!"** Inuyasha bared his fangs threaten at him.

**"Your fight is with me! The others are of no concern to you!"** Sousuke spat trying to get up but the wounds were not helping. Kagome heart bleed with pain, she couldn't stand to see Sousuke hurt, she cared so much for him, that she had to help him, had to do something. Kagome released the arrow from her bow heading straight at Rokuda piercing his shoulder, a gasp escaped the lips of the children, his shoulder regenerated and his left arm grew back, he chuckled. The human girl flinched _'His arm grew back, I don't understand?!'_

**"You forget, your power is not yet strong enough so your arrows are useless against me girl."**

Rokuda was right. Kagome was just becoming to get use to her new priestess powers her arrows weren't strong enough to make him wounded at this rate he was just becoming stronger. An Uh the small two headed dragon growled viciously he really like Kagome, she was a special girl to him and he will protect her! Small as he was Ah Un attack him before he could do anything else, Rokuda slashed his back making him wounded.** "Ah Uh!"** Kagome screamed seeing how much pain he was. He pointed his sword at them; the pressure of the sword sent them flying. **"Kagome!" **Sousuke yelled reaching his hand toward her.

* * *

In the village far away from the forest, Lord Shizuo started to get worried about his daughter and Souskue, they weren't here yet and it was beginning to get dark soon. Where could they have gone?

**"What's wrong honey? You look a little down." **A soft, warm hand touched the thoughtful Lord in the shoulder bringing him back to his senses.

**"Something's not right..." **Shizuo said in a serious tone **"...Kagome and Souskue are not here with Naraku. They should have been here by now."**

**"Do you think…", **Keade started, but stopped herself, not even wanting to think about the end of her sentence.

**"No. They'll be here. They just have to..."** Kisa replied, she seemed to want to convince herself more than she was trying to convince them _'At least I hope.' _

**"I am going to search for them..."** Lord Shizuo said standing up **"...I am not going to sit around and wait for them to return, stay here and protect Souta, I promise you, I will find them no matter what it takes ."** he assured them, seeing as they were ready to break down. Lord Shizuo walk to the door, he stop and glance at his mate then left to find his missing daughter and partner. The Lord ran through the forest searching, he came into a clearing of a river and stopped he looked around for any sign of Kagome nothing except a hair ribbon was lying in the ground, he picked it up and sniffed it, his eyes widen, his heart was racing. _'It has Kagome's scent on it...'_ he thought, clenching the red ribbon. Shizuo looked at the direction she had might gone and sped up more. _'I am coming Kagome.' _

* * *

Naraku got up slowly with his blade in front of him pointing it at the evil demon. "**Foolish mortals, you can't beat me! You're just kids! Weak, arrogant kids that need to learn a lesson!" **Rokuda smirk at them.** "I know I'm just a kid! But that doesn't mean I'm not strong enough to beat you...!" **Naraku screamed angrily **"...You will regret for what you done!" **He couldn't stand to look at him anymore, he almost hurt Kagome and he swore he will pay for that!

The demon gave a crooked smile **"A kid like you will never defeat me!"** he snarled, appearing in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, catching Naraku completely off guard with a flick of Rokuda's wrist, Naraku's sword flew from his hand, clanking to the ground several yards away a force that sent him falling back down in to the ground next to Kagome. Kagome got up and scambled over to him. **"Naraku are you alright?"** He grunted.** "These is nothing, what matters is that your safe." **Kagome didn't smile she was worry for his safety, she wanted to help him but her arrows had no affect on him, what could she do? Sesshomaru saw saw how they care for each other. The feelings they shared was kindness, if only he had met her sooner, before Naraku and Kagome were friends, before they shared the same feelings.

Inuyasha glared at the human boy, wanting to rip him apart for getting close to her, he knew this wasn't the time so he let it slide for now. Sesshoamru he stood up. **"I will not let you harm Kagome!"** he said surprising Kagome.

**"Demon," **roared Rokuda, **"...You and I both know that humans and demons are not meant to be together, they are different from one another. Why protect one? Humans are food, nothing more. Now hand over the girl and stand aside, unless you want her to die. I have a feeling you couldn't handle the guilt and the incredible pain if you allow that to happen."** Sesshomaru scowled he was beyond angry he won't let him harm Kagome and that is a promise.

Kagome who heard his words frown, it doesn't matter what _'kind'_ you are, what matters is that you love that person with your whole heart and that you want to stay by there side, just like her parents fell in love **"Your wrong..."** She said quietly, everyone looked at her.** "...What's wrong with a human falling in love with a demon? It doesn't matter if people criticize your kind as long as you love that person and they make you happy that's all that matters!" **

**"Kagome..."** whispered Sango who watched in the sidelines next to her friend Miroku who was in disbelief **"I am not surprise, your just like your father a disgrace, considering he mated a human."** he smirk. Something had snapped within Kagome, He shouldn't be talking about her father in such a way! **"You don't know anything about my father, so quit acting like you do. You never experience love. You're just a demon, who's 'll never know,what is never care for someone,and you'll never will understand!"** Rokuda just scoffed at her, **"You think your petty words will pure my heart? You should know, love is a weakness and it will lead you to your death."** He added with a malicious smile on his face. **"Such a shame though. You won't see the day when you feel that foolishness emotion."**

Inuyasha ran full speed at full speed towards Rokuda and punched him sending him flying against his human friends. **"Inuyasha!"** Miroku said running to his side with Sango after him. Rokuda knew he could kill them in an instant but he wanted to give them a very slow and painful death. Sesshomaru decided he had enough of this guy, he leaped to where the sword was and grabbed it surprising Naraku.

_~FB~_

_Naraku stared with wide eyes at the sword in Lord Shizuo's hands, he now could save Kagome. "With this sword, you could defeat almost any demon and protect Kagome..." Naraku slowly reached out and took it from him, feeling the weight and energy coming from it. "Thank you,..." Naraku bowed to him. "...now am I ready for anything?" The Lord prince nodded, he smile proud of him. _

_~End of FB~_

_"...Only you are able to hold the sword, if someone else does, it will reject_ them." Lord Shizuo's words ringing to his ears. _'How is he able to wield it?!'_ he wondered.

Sesshomaru had a fiery face the sword pointed at Rokuda. _'He will pay for everything, I protect Kagome.' he felt a warm energy, like he can do anything."_ he looked at the sword. _'Is this...' _he smile. Sesshomaru jumped where the enemy was then he swung the sword their bodies collided, sending Sesshomaru flying to one side and him to the other. The demon child ran toward him again, he leaped behind him with a blink of an eye and slashed his back. **"He did it!"**Miroku said shocked, but the enemy's wounds vanished as if he hadn't attacked him. Rokuda grabbed him by collar of his kimono. **"Did you really think you would be able to beat me?!"** He ask him. The red jewel Rokuda has in his forehead started glowing. **"Die!"** Just as he was about to release his power a strong voice said. **"Let the boy go!" **

The demon, turned his attention to the bearer of the voice as the boy stop struggling in his hands, also looking towards the voice.** "Daddy..." **Kagome yelled grateful to see him.** "My...Lord..."** Sousuke whispered.** "If it isn't Lord Shizuo?..." **Rokuda said with a smug smile. **"It's nice of you to join us." **

**"I will not repeat myself."** Shizuo said, he did as he was told and let him go.

**"You are the upper level demon am I right? Tell me how wasn't I able to smell your scent." **Rokuda laughed evilly **"I thought you were more smarter than that? Well if you really want to know then I will tell you. I send those demons to attack the village to get the Jewel of Four Souls. I then watched how Kagome had powerful priestess powers, and decided to use her against you."** Shizuo unsheathed his sword, protecting Kagome gave him the strength to fight. He ran toward his sword clashing into his. **"You have another thing coming if you think i will let you touch my daughter."** The battle began. Lord Shizuo strength was able to push him back. Rokuda swinging his sword at him but he blocked every single one he then backed away. Shizuo dashed to Rokuda with his sword straight at him at a high speed no one could keep up.

The sword the pierced something, and to everyones surprise was Rokuda's right arm. Shizuo knew this was the right moment to attack.** "Kyokujitsu Heijin!" **Lighting was release heading straight to Rokuda, when the smoke cleared he was no where in sight. **'What?' **Lord Shizuo looked around when he came to Kagome he saw him behind her.** "Kagome!"** He yelled. Rokuda grabbed the child and appeared in a different spot. The jewel in his forehead glowed, healing his arm. **"Let go of Kagome or you will have a painful death." **Shizuo yelled.

**"Daddy!"** screamed Kagome. **"Why would I? She would be a good use to me." **asked Yukio, as he stood his ground, still holding Kagome captive in his arms.

**"I would be more concern about your life, Let go of Kagome."** yelled Naraku as he approached closer to him.

**"Why should I let go of this beautiful creature. Afterward, we will rule the wrold together." **stated Rokuda as he started to caress Kagome's cheek.

**"Stop! Don't touch me."** yelled Kagome as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Everyone was full of rage. Seeing Rokuda taking advantage of Kagome like that, made their blood boil even more, causing them want to rip Rokuda's head off with his own fangs.** "Oh, did I hit a soft spot? Do I assume that you are in love with Kagome?" **He chuckled as he continued to hold Kagome captive, while caressing more of her cheek. Naraku, and Shizuo growled with more anger, ready to come out and rip him into shreds. **"Now for my plan..." **he reached for the jewel in his forehead, making a replica of it **"...with this you shall become my servant."** he placed it into Kagome's forehead but she repelled it _'She repelled the jewel.'_ Souskue thought amazed_ 'I know you can do it Kagome, don't let him control you.' _

**"Your a stubborn one aren't you?"** Rokuda said to Kagome, with the tip of the jewel he drew a small amount of blood making the jewel tainted and placing it again. The jewel fragment was embedded within her. _'No, I–I can't move my body, he has a grasp on my soul. I have to break free, I have to free myself from it's grasp." _Kagome thought as she tried to fight the control that he had on her, but it was to strong. Kagome's eyes darkened and dull. **"Kagome..."** Shizuo yelled. Rokuda set her on her feet.** "Kagome, kill them! Kill them Kagome! Now!" **Rokuda yelled. The fragment in his back glowed darkly. She would not kill them, she could not kill them!

Naraku eyes sadden he was her guardian and he had failed to protect her. It was all his fault! He was nothing but a disgrace! A disgrace to his name, to his promise, to her… the most loving and innocent girl he has ever met. Damn it! He should have been there for her! He should have saved her!...he has to save her. A bow and arrow appeared in front of Kagome floating.** "Take this and end their pathetic lives." **Rokuda said. Kagome slowly but hesitant took it. Naraku saw this. _'She's hesitating, there is still a chance we can get her back.' _he thought. **"Now Kagome!"** Kagome reached for the bow and place the arrow in the string and aim it at Naraku, he didn't move or flinch, all he did was stood there, not moving an inch. He didn't care if he would get hurt he just wanted Kagome back. **"You are a fool who creates servants to do your dirty work. A coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You are not worthy!" **Inuyasha exclaimed which made Rokuda more angry **"It's time somebody put you in your place, halfbreed! Release Kagome!"**

The controlled five-year-old did and just as the arrow pierced Naraku, Shizuo was in front of him blocking the arrow with his sword not taking his eyes of his daughter. **"Don't be an idiot, those arrows contain poison on it. We can still save Kagome without getting killed."** Rokuda was enjoying the show **"Will you kill her to save yourself, or will you allow her to live?"**

**"I will never kill my daughter!"** yelled Shizuo glaring at him.

Surprising them next, Kagome looked at them all directly in the eye. Their eyes widen when they saw her face and eyes. Her eyes were red and black but this time she has two stripes on her cheeks. Growling, Kagome launched herself at them. Sesshomaru stopped her by grabbing onto her wrists, **"Kagome! Snap out of it!"** Wrenching herself out of Sesshomaru's hold, she kicked him in the stomach, making him lose his hold on her.

**"Inuyasha! We have to bring Kagome back to her senses!" **said Miroku, watching Kagome with worried.** "How the do you suppose I do that?" **asked Inuyasha.** "Just try anything!" **exclaimed Sango. Thinking, Inuyasha tried to think of something that can stop Kagome without hurting her. Kagome slashed at them, Lord Shizuo quickly ran towards the children and shielded them with his sword.** "Kagome! Snap out of it!"** yelled Inuyasha. Kagome didn't listen, Rokuda had a evil smile in his lips. **"That's it Kagome, kill them."** he laughed. **"Kagome?"** Naraku called out for her, He took a step towards her but stopped when she growled. **"Kagome?" **Sesshomaru this time. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with worry shown on their faces. **"S-stay...away...from me,"** Kagome growled.

Naraku took another step towards her,** "No Kagome. I won't stay away from you! I know your in there! Don't let him control you. You're stronger than he is. You can defeat him. Don't give into him, Kagome. His strength comes from your insecurity and uncertainty. You need to be strong. Stand up to him! You're not alone, I'm with you now. We'll do it together."** Kagome markings disappeared.** "That's it Kagome you can do it! Fight him!" **Sesshomaru yelled.

**"I believe in you Kagome! Fight!"** Inuyasha screamed.

**"Please come back to us Kagome! Please!"** Sango shouted.

**"We want the cheerful Kagome back! Return to us!"** Miroku said. Kagome heard every single voice. They saw her fighting within herself,

Naraku walked closer to her hugging her, wrapping his arms around her, surprising her. "**I could never kill you ...there's no way i could do that..."** He whispered with so much love only for her to hear, hugging her tightly, he felt wetness on his cheek, for the first time ever he felt scare, scare to lose Kagome, scare to never see her bright self again.** "I need you with me Kagome, I love you."** The red fragment came out shattering into pieces, Kagome's eyes turn back to her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. **"Naraku..."** she whispered weakly and then fainted in his arms. **"Kagome..." **Sousuke who watched the whole thing smile. **'Well done Naraku...' **Lord Shizuo jumped in front of Naraku and Kagome protecting the kids. Rokuda eyes widen in shock, he gasped **"How is this possible? How was she able to break my spell!" **Rokuda smirk, he replied **"Like you said before, Kagome is strong, her heart is pure with love and devotion, She won't give into the darkness, she will not let something like that stop her." **

**"No matter, I will get the Shikon Jewel from you."** Rokuda said with evil eyes.

**"My Lord! the jewel is his weakness!"** Souskue yelled, knowing every time he would wound him he would regranate by the jewel's power. Shizuo grabbed his bow and aim it at Rokuda. "Now it's time to end this, you will pay for what you did to Kagome!" Rokuda ran to him. _'That jewel, it what makes him powerful, if I just hit it there then he will be defenseless.'_ The Lord release the arrow flying hitting its mark. **"N-no…no! It can't be…"** begged Rokuda. Shizuo pointed his sword at him. **"Kyokujitsu Heijin!" **Lighting strike hitting him, and he cried in pain dissolving into nothing. **"How could I be defeated!?"** Sousuke sight in relief, grateful the battle was over.

* * *

After the long battle everyone were exhausted, they left to the village to heal. Kisa and Keade worried turn to grateful ness, happy to see them alive. Although they were concern for Kagome who hasn't yet awaken. Baby Souta who saw his sister in such a state began to cry, his mother trying to calm him down. Naraku would stay by her side, watching over her he squeezed Kagome's hand, hoping to receive a response. None came, he never felt so helpless, so vulnerable. Lord Shizuo laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. **"She'll be okay, Naraku,..." **he assured.** "...Kagome is strong; she'll get through this."**

**"I feel so…so helpless," **Naraku whispered. Lord Shizuo realized then how deep the wounds of Naraku's pain truly were, and plastered a calm smile to his lips.** "Kaede said she would be fine, did she not? I suggest that you heed her words and quit your worrying; Kagome will pull through like she always does." **Souskue nodded his head in agreement.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his scalp, and he cursed himself once again for not making it to her side fast enough mumbling incoherently under his breath and sending a death glare Naraku's way. Naraku's such a broken man when his damsel is in distress, Souskue thought sorrowfully as he watched the human boy glance down at the face of his friend and squeezed her hand. _In Kagome's case, she's simply his savior, and the protector of his heart; and if the body guard is defeated, then the state of mind that holds his emotions in place will collapse. I pity him, and I hope, for his sake, that Kagome heals quickly._

**"You wouldn't be so helpless if you had protected her better,"** Inuyasha said coldly, narrowing his eyelids.** "I thought you were going to protect her, what happen to that?"**

**"Inuyasha-"**Miroku began. He cut him off with an icy stare and returned to glaring at Naraku until he crumbled under his guilt.** "You should be ashamed to call yourself her guardian."**

Naraku's head shot up at the last word. **"I am her protector! What about you? Your a Inu-youkai shouldn't you be strong? And there's no need to already make me feel guilty, half-breed, because I'm pretty much drowning in it." **

**"Feh!"** Inuyasha replied turning his head the other way, tired to see the boy's face.

Naraku's eyes grew sadder _'Look at me. I'm reduced to a broken man because a girl gets hurt. I must be so pathetic... But this girl is Kagome, and she's my entire world; I won't allow anything like this to happen again.' _He squeezed her hand to reassure himself as he pondered. _'I promise, Kagome, I will always save you from whatever tries to take you from me. I will always, always, be there for you, no matter what you say; I promise.'_ Sango noted Naraku's pensive expression and pulled on his friend arm, warning him without words to calm down. Grief swelled in her heart at the recollection of Kagome's ivory skin being paler than usual; it would've killed him to see her brother in that state. "**Will Kagome be okay, sir?" **Sesshomaru asked sadly, to Lord Shizuo hearing the argument.

He nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.** "Kagome will be just fine. Don't underestimate her; she's our Kagome, after all." **The baby's cries were lowering down, Kisa gave him Kagome's bear to calm him down, he snuggled closer to it smelling his sister's scent. Kaede looked at the kids and ask. **"If you don't mind me asking who are you?" **Sango bowed her head lightly. **"I am sorry, my name is Sango and this is Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome saved us the other day we were in trouble, thanks to her we are alive."** Kaede smile sadly looking at Kagome. "**That is my grand-daughter always wanting to save people." **She turn her head back to them. **"It's getting late, it's best if you stay for the night."**

**"Yes,..." **Lord Shizuo agreed **"...you don't know what kind of demons are out there." **

Miroku bowed **"Thank you for letting us stay, we are grateful." **

**"No need to thank us, you are Kagome's friends after all..." **Kisa smile. **"...she also needs you right now." **That night everyone were sleeping, except Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, hoping Kagome will awaken the next day.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me, it helps me move on foreword in this story. Thank you. :)

Next time on The Girl Name Kagome: Jealousy


	7. Chapter Seven: Jealously

_Chapter Seven: Jealousy_

That morning, a pair of eyes began to stir her sapphire eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. _'Where am I?' _She thought half awake, she turned to see Naraku staring down at her, a peculiar gleam in his eyes. Naraku smile and stopped himself from hugging her.** "Kagome! Your awake!" **Sango squealed happily. Kagome looked at Sango only to see a happy expression on her face, she was extremely relieved that everyone were alive by the awful battle. She saw her family smiling at her, joyful for her. Baby Souta was smiling while making gurgling noises. Kagome then tries to sit up from the futon she was lying upon while the blanket covering her falls from her upper body to her lower body. **"Take it easy." **whispered Naraku while helping Kagome sit up.

Kilala who was healed from the herbs she was given, jumped into her lap carefully not to hurt her more than she already was, she licked and nuzzled Kagome's hand, showing she was glad she was awake. Ah Uh feeling left out of her affection sat next to her and made her the saddest face he had, the five year old gave a giggled and petted him, he close his eyes liking it. Sesshomaru smile seeing her cheerful self once again he was just glad she was okay now. **"How are you feeling Kagome?"** Miroku's voice came from her other side of her and Kagome turned her head to see Miroku's concerned face. **"I'm fine Miroku, just a little tried is all. Nothing to worry about." **

**"I'm happy you're alright, Kagome. You had me worried..."** Inuyasha said shyly, when she transformed into someone else he was afraid she wouldn't recognized him, Kagome was his best friend he had, she was the kindest person he had met also, she wasn't scared of him being a half-demon she would care for him, and treat him as an equal.** "...I thought I was going to lose you."** Kagome smiled softly, **"I'm sorry for worrying you, Inuyasha,..."** she murmured, **"...but I am okay, I'm not going anywhere, I'm to stubborn to go anywhere." **Everyone swarmed around her, happy she was okay and feeling better. They were in such a great mood; Kagome's spirit lifted a lot and laughed with everyone else, except a little human boy, how could she say that! She almost die and yet she was saying not to worry. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Kagome. It was all his fault, if it wasn't for his foolishness Kagome woudn't have been in this situation right now, he knew, he had fallen in love with Kagome, she care for him, did everything for him, and she would always make him happy. Wherever she went, people seemed to forget their problems. She was compassionate, kind, and gentle. She didn't like to see people get hurt. _'Its all my fault.'_ The sad boy thought. Kagome noticed, Naraku wasn't his usual cheeky, bubbly self that she love, he's more quiet, she knew something was obviously not right. His eyes were covered by his bangs. **"Naraku..." **Kagome ask slowly. **"Are you okay?"**

Everyone was now paying attention to the two. No response came from him instead he stood up and walked out of the hut. **"Naraku!" **Kagome shouted, trying to stand up but soon felt too weak to stand, Sesshomaru caught her quickly, she grab onto him for support. **"Kagome, don't move just yet; you still have to recover." **Sango said as the full demon child let Kagome lie down again, but she protested. **"But what about Naraku? I have to go after him and make sure he is okay."** She couldn't leave him all alone, Naraku was important to her, she needed to stay with him, he had been through enough when he was all alone and she was all he had left and she couldn't leave him now. He took care of her and did everything for her, he even left his home to be with her.

_~FB~ _

_It had taken Naraku around four days to fully healed from his wounds. Kaede said he was lucky to survived for such a young child, as he stayed in the village him and Kagome had became great friends, knowing each other really well, he really like Kagome but to Naraku's dismay he had to leave the next day, back to his home. The thought of leaving Kagome made his heart hurt he didn't want to leave her, the girl who made his heart pound. Naraku's mother looked at Kaede and then at Kisa._

_**"Thank you..."**__ She said smiling genuine,__**"...for helping my son."**_

_**"It was nothing, I'm just glad I could help"**__ Kisa answered smiling, her mate was beside her softly smiling proud of her. __**"Yes..."**__ Kaede nodded __**"...he's one special kid, he reminds me of Kagome in some ways always doing everything for her safety." **_

_Naraku's mother turned to her son and saw something she didn't like. His facial expression in complete sadness, tears were ready to come down._

_**"Sweetie what's wrong? Are you still hurting?" **__She ask worried for him, she knelt down to his level. Naraku shook his head. __**"Mama?"**__ He said quietly __**"I want to stay here with Kagome."**__ her eyes widened. The look in Naraku's eyes. She had never seen so many emotions in him at once. Gratefulness, confusion, sadness, happiness and something she couldn't put her finger on. She knew the friendship he had with the cute girl and how important their friendship was to him. She'd seen how upset he was when Kagome had to leave for a little while, to change his wounds.__** "I am sorry Naraku, but I am afraid you can't stay here."**__ Kagome's head lowered, she really wanted Naraku to stay with her, it wasn't just because he made her feel safe or because he was there for her, it was because she was afraid to never seen him again._

_Lord Shizuo looked at his daughter he could tell she didn't want Naraku to leave, that sadness in her face made his heart weak, he would do anything to make her happy again. __**"Kagome...?"**__ He ask with a smirk__** "...how would you like it if your friend stays here with us?" **__Everyone eyes widen except Kaede, she had a feeling this was going to happen. __**"Really! He could stay here!?" **__Kagome jumped up and down happily. Naraku's mother stood up on her feet and looked at The Lord unsure, she wanted Naraku to stay here and be with Kagome like how he wants to, but in the other hand she wants to take him with her after all he her son he was all she had left, after her husband died from a demon bite, their was no hope for him to live since he was a human the poison was taking over his body. She promised to take care of him and raise him. Naraku was devastated, and with the children making fun of him it wasn't helping, she only wanted to see him happy and thanks to Kagome he was she changed him to a different person. _

_Naraku's mom sight and with a smile she said. __**"Please take care of Naraku." **__Naraku's eyes widen at her words, that means he could stay! __**"Sure thing!"**__ Kaede smiled happily. __**"It's always a pleasure to have him here!" **__Naraku's mom nodded and hugged her son tightly.__** "Please good of for the Higruashi's..."**__ She whispered softly__** "...I will miss you Naraku."**__ He hugged her as tightly.__** "I will miss you too Mama. Thank you for everything." **__They both pulled away, she had tears cascading down her face, she will truly miss her only son. Naraku glance at his mother for one last look and then ran to Kagome they both hugged each other happy to stay by each others side. 'You finally found what love and happiness means. I know she will always be there for you.' _

_~End of FB~_

Naraku was part of her family and he would always be.

* * *

Not far from the village Naraku sat down in a field in a soft grass his hair blowing form the breeze. He was still upset for what happen to Kagome, he was more upset for making her stand up while she was recovering. It's all his fault he couldn't do anything right! Maybe he wasn't meant to be her protector, he only cause her pain. He sight and looked up at the sky. **"Naraku..."** He heard a soft voice say behind him. Naraku turned around and saw Kagome with a smile on her face happy to see him, she was leaning against a transformed Kilala. He immediately was by her side. **"What do you think you two are doing Kagome? What are you doing out of bed?" **Kagome eyes softened same Naraku always worried for her safety.

They both sat down, Kilala was on her owners side, resting she still had to heal from the poison she had taken. Naraku broke the silent between the two. **"You didn't had to come after me? I can take care of myself you know." **The little human girl notice his stubborn voice, she notice he was being strong for her.** "I know you can, but I was worried for you." **Kagome looked at him and thought she saw his eyes water, but he turned and let his hair fall over his eyes. **"I am sorry Kagome..." **He apologize his voice cracked.** "It's all my fault for what happen the other day, if I had protect you better this wouldn't have happen to you." **He turned to look at her tears in his eyes** "Naraku..."** Kagome said, wide-eyed.** "...It is okay Naraku, I am fine. Rokuda is dead and he is never going to hurt me or you." **Naraku stood up looking angry at her, shocking Kagome.

**"NO! it is not okay I failed you Kagome. I don't care if he hurts me! You are the one I don't want him to hurt he almost killed you!..." **he cried tears in his eyes. **"...you almost got killed because of me! I was too weak to save you and you nearly died. Do you have any idea on how I felt when I thought you didn't recognize me? I was destroyed Kagome I couldn't even fight all I felt was my heart shattering. I thought I lost you to him. I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me. Maybe your better off without me." **

Kagome did the only thing she could think off, she hugged Naraku in her arms and hugged him while he cried into her. **"I am so sorry Naraku that I put you through all that pain but I knew if I was in trouble you would have save me. When I was in that spell I was afraid I felt that I was alone but then I saw a light and that's when I heard your voice and everyone else's. If I hurt you or the others I am so sorry I didn't mean to, you are my best friend Naraku and I just want you to be happy, like I am with you." **Kagome said feeling horrible for putting his friends through this he had a hard life as it is and she just added more pain to it. **"You are?" **Naraku asked her eyes widened with shock.** "Yeah, without you in my life it wouldn't be the same." **she told him.

They gave each other a happy, loving hug. Kilala watch the two happy for them both. **"Kagome?" **Naraku ask her and she looked him. "What is it?" He nervously said **"Do you remember what I said to you before you fainted in my arms?" **Kagome thought for a moment and she shook her head. Naraku's heart broke, but shook it off being with Kagome was enough for him. What they didn't know was that a demon child was eavesdropping on them, he wanted to be sure Kagome was okay. **'I still have a chance with her.' **He thought and then left to the village.

* * *

**"Hey, I think Sesshomaru went after Kagome..." **Sango said waiting for either of them to come back outside the hut. Right after they told Kagome to recover she insisted she will go and find Naraku, Sesshomaru left right before she did. **"...he has some kind of crush or obsession with Kagome. And I think he has an interest in her as well."** Inuyasha expression lowered into a frown. He notice how protected he was of Kagome, and how he care for her. His eyes would always light up when he saw her, not just that but his actions also changed. He would not allow him to take her away from him, especially that human boy!

Then they saw someone coming it was Naraku with Kagome, Kilala by her side. **"Kagome!"** Sango yelled brightly. Inuyasha smiled he placed his hands over Kagome's shoulder's and ask.** "Are you alright?"** Naraku's glared at him, he stepped in front of her. **"I'm alright. Thank you for worrying." **She said smiling, he blushed pink. Sesshomaru reached the village with flowers in his hand he saw how his half-brother was touching what was his! He growled. Inuyasha smelled his scent and growled softly, not to alarm anyone. **"Sesshomaru, where have you been?" **Kagome ask him. He walked closer to her and handed her the pink flowers. **"Here. This is for you..." **He said** "...I thought of you when I saw them, thinking you might like them." **he rubbed the back of his head nervously with other hand. Kagome took them from him and she thank him for it, burying her nose in them and smelling their sweet fragrance.

Lord Shizuo and his family who were inside the hut went with the children outside. **"Kagome, sweetie how are you doing?" **Kisa asked her daughter, with concern on her voice, she wanted Kagome to rest but she wanted to go and find Naraku, their was no point on arguing with her. Kagome and Naraku looked at each other and smile, she turn her attention back to her mother and told her she was okay.** "I heard there was a festival tonight!" **Kisa said with excitement, she really wanted to go and spent some time with her family. **"Would you all like to go? It would be fun and besides we need a break from everything that has happen."** Sango's eyes lighten up.** "Really we could go to? We have never been to a festival before."** She always had to stay inside because demons would always be in the forest with nobody to protect her or with weapons she was defenseless. Kaede smiled. **"Sure you can, we'll have lots of fun." **

**"Okay then that settles it, meanwhile while the times comes why don't we all head over the river and play." **Lord Shizuo suggested. Kagome cheered he knew she loved playing in the river.

* * *

After getting ready and putting on there bathing kimono's the kids ran toward the river with smiles on there faces with the adults following behind them, the children were amazed when they reached the place it had beautiful flowers surrounded around it, rocks around it to rest and shade. Kisa with her baby and her sister Kaede along Sousuke and Kilala rested underneath a tree watching with smiles.

Lord Shizuo grabbed his daughter and jumped together into the water making a splash. Kagome laughed. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world she then began to splash him. Shizuo did too and soon water was splashing all over the place. **"Come on…the water is perfect!" **Kagome told her friends. It was actually warm. Naraku got in and swam next to Kagome. Sango was next followed by her friends. They laughed and played in the water for hours, catching each other, splashing and even racing. They were surprise of how Kagome could swim so fast. Shizuo rested near the rocks his arm leaning against his leg. **"They are having fun, aren't they?" **Kisa ask. Kaede nodded. **"Yes they are. Kagome's cheerful spirit can brightened up anyone's day." **Laughter was heard throughout the place.

* * *

**"Rokuda what a disappointment you were..."** A demon said feeling his demonic presence gone **"...how could you be defeated against that fool Shizuo?" **he grabbed Rokuda's half torn sword and sight. **"You were a great demon, I will do anything to bring you back to life but this time don't fail me." **

* * *

After playing all day in the river, it was time for them to get ready for the festival, they all returned back to the village all soaked. Sango had a sad face, Kisa notice it, what could turn a little girl unhappy so fast?** "What wrong Sango?" **The little girl looked at the ground sadly.** "I don't have anything to wear." **Kagome smiled that's why she was sad. She placed a hand on her shoulder. **"Don't worry Sango, you can borrow one of my kimono's, in fact you can have one if you like." **Sango's eyes glowed. **"Really? I can." **Kagome nodded, she grabbed her hand and they both ran inside the hut leaving a trail of water behind. Kisa giggled. **"That's Kagome, always making everyone happy." **Sousukue said with a smile. The day of the battle he felt bad for being so weak and not protecting Kagome like he said, he promise himself he will not fail her again.

Kisa helped her daughter Kagome tied her obi and Kaede helped Sango into hers. Kagome was wearing a beautiful white kimono it had pink butterflies designs all over, her hair was up into a bun with a butterfly clip. Sango's kimono was black design with little dolls her hair was in a bun too. **"You look beautiful."** Kisa commented, a giggle escaping past her daughter's lips. Sango blushed never she felt so beautiful before, she would always had to wear that green dress she wore, but now thanks to Kagome she felt many things she never felt before. The cute neko Kilala had a red bow around her neck, and the two headed dragon had a green bow.

The days was getting night everyone were ready for the best night they would never forget. Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were dressed with the help of Lord Shizuo. Sousuke wanted to help but with the wounded arm he has, he still had to heal it was impossible to anything. Inuyasha was dressed in a green kimono similar to his fire rat one. Miroku was dress into a haori with a jacket of kimono worn over it. Sesshomaru kimono was similar to his except the color was purple, finally Naraku was dressed in a dark purple kimono with designs of white spiders on it.

The girls exited out the hut and the boys eyes widen their mouths lightly open. Sesshomaru's, Naraku's and even Inuyasha's felt their heart stop, they stare at Kagome she looked more beautiful in that kimono, like an angel. White was definitely her color as it brought out all of her beauty. Sesshomaru heart started to beat faster. He was sure the others could hear it hitting his chest as if it was trying to come out. He was trying to think of something to say to her that didn't sound stupid or lame, she was looking at him with a big smile on her face. Miroku looked at Sango with awe, she looked amazing. After knowing her and living with her, his heart would light up whenever she's near. He woudn't admit that at least not yet. **"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why are you so red?" **Kagome said, she started to giggle when she saw him growing redder by the minute, he had a hard time trying to speak as he continued to watch her. _'She is so cute. Why am I so nervous?'_ He sighed, swallowing hard and looking down as he closed his eyes. Kagome walked closer to him, reached over and twitched his ears and he started to purr. Inuyasha leaned away slightly so she would rub the base of his ears, he purred louder. Kagome laughed and rubbed lower. Naraku glared at the half-demon so did Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled when Kagome stopped, he wanted his ears rubbed some more!

Lord Shizuo had been watching with interest. He had seen the girls coming out from the hut and they were drooling all over the place he chuckled bringing everyone back to reality.** "Should we get a move on then? The festival is staring in five minutes."** They nodded and went their way, Lord Shizuo carried baby Souta for his mate, he was also dressed up. **"You look gorgeous, mate." **he said, smiling to with true love. Kisa smiled at him. Kagome walked in front, Sesshomaru by her side trying to speak to her.** "You look amazing Kagome..." **He whispered. Kagome smiled one of the prettiest smiles that he loved so much.** "Thank you, you are handsome yourself." **he smile knowing he had a chance with her. Naraku wasn't happy at all, he knew that full demon kid had something for her, but he won't let it!

* * *

Arriving at the festival Kagome's eyes went wide, it was even crazier than she had expected. There were people everywhere, dressed in the craziest outfits and make-up she'd ever seen. There was every kind of food imaginable—everything from chicken sandwiches and corn to apple cider and pumpkin pie, everyone were in happy spirits and of course the first thing little Kagome wanted was to win a big teddy bear! **"Don't go to far Kagome!" **Shizuo yelled. Sesshomaru wanted to win her it for her and it only took Sesshomaru mere seconds to find where the right key was. Now the little girl walked in front the group holding a teddy bear two times the size of herself.

Next the group came to a game that Miroku just had to try, he would win his love some candy. **"Ok kid, put your hand in the box and guess whats inside."**

**"Hm, he should be good at this, with his cursed hand and all." **Inuyasha said with a smirk. **"MIROKU!"** Sango yelled **"Your supposed to feeling whats in the box, not my butt!"** She yelled some more. While his one hand was in the box his other had found its way to her butt. The man had thought it so funny, he gave Sango a bag of candy. It was Inuyasha turn to win something, for Kagome and while he began to guess where the diamond heart was Sesshomaru noticed Kagome missing. He looked around and saw her walked down to another game. He stole away from the group and followed her.** "Oh what pretty flowers" **She said to the man at the stand. **"Yes, and you can win them by shooting a arrow and hitting the rose mark on the target." **Kagome was in luck because this is what she was good at. Kagome grabbed an arrow and went for it, she hit the target impressing the human man. **"Wow! impressive."** He said giving her the flowers. **"That was excellent Kagome." **She heard Sesshomaru say with a smile.

Naraku realize that Kagome wasn't with the rest he looked thought the crowed and saw Sesshomaru with her, he went after them. Inuyasha saw him and went to with an angry look. Sesshomaru took Kagome to a more quiet place followed by Kilala and Ah Un they sat down on the grass, not knowing two people were spying on them.** "Thank you for winning me the teddy bear Sesshomaru, it means a lot to me." **Kagome said shyly.** "No problem, Kagome?"** she looked at him. **"I wanted to thank you for what you done for me that day. I would probably would of died from Rokuda if it wasn't for your kindness. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." **Kagome smiled at the the demon boy, feeling nervous from the gratitude. **"You don't have to thank me Sesshomaru. We're friends and friends naturally help each other."**

'_I wish we could be something more Kagome...'_ he thought in his head. '_...even though I've only known you for a short amount of time...I feel like I've been with you for an eternity...'_

He never thought he'd fall in love, especially not with a mere human, he was a monster, a heartless one, but this girl sitting next to him changed all that, he couldn't even understand why he found her so interesting, maybe because of her loyalty, or her kindness, or her even her cute face, or because she wasn't afraid of him a full demom, or it can be because she was the only human who was different from the others. But he didn't care about the reason, his heart would always jump from just one look of hers, yet here he was thinking about her. _'What the hell is wrong with me?.'_ he wondered, apparently, had fallen very hard.

**"Ah! Look!" **Kagome cried pointed at the sky. Sesshomaru stared at the shooting star.** "Make a wish!" **Kagome closed her eyes, clenching her hands together letting her first thought be her wish. _'I wish for everyone's happiness .' _**"What'd you wish for?"** Blinking suddenly as she opened her eyes, Kagome smiled. **"I can't tell you. If I told, then it wouldn't come true." **Sesshomaru chuckled as he looked at her. **"You're right. Don't know what I was thinking,"** he joked. Kagome stared at him. There was a gleam in his eyes, their hands were touching, the moonlight hit her making her shine, making her look even _MORE_ beautiful, he leaned closer staring into her sapphire blue eyes. He was going to kiss her! Kagome's heart beat fast as his face was only inches away and he kissed her passionately. The kiss deepened. He pulled her closer, flush against him. They parted away breathless.

**"Kagome..." **he whispered.

**"Sesshomaru..." **

* * *

Next time on The Girl Name Kagome: The Betrayal


	8. Chapter Eight: Betrayal

Its true that Kagome's father is demon while her mother is human but possible chances is that she was born human during birth as well as Souta.

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Betrayed_

Naraku's eyes widen as Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a passtionate kiss. In an instant Naraku's world shattered his heart broke into million pieces. He stepped a few steps back as he stepped on a stick braking it in half. Kagome heard it and she took her attention from Sesshomaru's beautiful golden eyes to the figure that came out from behind a tree. **"Naraku..."** she whispered softly. Naraku just stood there and watched, his hand clutched to his heart. Inuyasha was fighting back tears, his heart felt like has been ripped up out of his chest, everyday he wished Kagome would love him but he was wrong! He came out from his hiding place, there is no point hiding now anyways, he had lost the girl he love. **"Inuyasha..."** The little human girl gasped seeing him step away from the tree with his ears flattened down against his skull.

* * *

At the festival little Sango and Miroku had so much fun wining new prizes, and having so much fun but it wasn't the same without her friends here not enjoying this special day with them. **"Should we look for them, Miroku?"** The human boy nodded his head in agreement **"Yeah, but which way should we start looking? They could be anywhere by now."** she sight and knew he was right and with this many people it would be more difficult to find them too, she then remember seeing Kagome leave to do archery, maybe the man knows where she went. **"The last time I saw Kagome she was shooting an arrow, maybe the man knows something about her, maybe he can help us!" **Miroku looked at her with a serious face.** "I hope your right Sango. Let's get going then."** The two walked to the archery shooting game. **"Excuse me sir..." **Sango said talking to the man behind the counter **"...Have you seen a girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes? She might be with a boy with silver hair and golden eyes."**

The man smile widen, he would never forget that girl, he was impressed of how such a young child could wield a bow and shoot an arrow so powerful, never did he saw something so amazing before! **"Yeah, her friend took her to a beautiful meadow not to far away from here." **he said pointing to where they went, both Sango and Miroku followed the direction of his finger. **"Thank you,"** Sango said with a smile running to where her best friend would be, Miroku followed after her. The man from the stand watched as they left. Reaching the meadow, they saw Kagome and the others, they stopped at their tracks feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

Silence. That's what you could only hear between the little human girl, the full demon and the two heart broken boys. Just silence, which was never a good sign. Naraku took a deep breath as he could talk again, gaining his confidence back he stood his ground. **"The moment I saw you, I hated you,..." **rage made Naraku's eyes burn a more dangerous shade of red, his anger rose, and his hands were clenched tightly at his sides.** "...the day you saved Kagome I knew you were going to be a burden in my life, then everything started to change for the worse, you would always get in my way from her affections, I felt like I was the third wheel, and it hurt me so much, when you and her spent time together she would look at you a whole lot different like she did to me when you never existed in our lives. You took the only person I care about that I could never get back." **Kagome was shocked at his words, is that how he felt? Was she really being separated from her best friend? That's impossible! Their friendship will never end, they have been their for one another and that will never change.

Inuyasha glared with hatred at his half-brother, its all his fault he lost Kagome. **"I'm not sure what game you are playing but Kagome is not yours, you knew I had feelings for her, yet you couldn't take it to see me being with her, so you kissed her, you think I will just forget her? She is my one true love." **Kagome gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. _'He loves me?' _she thought. _'Is that why he was so protective of her?'. _She found it hard to believe, with everything that has happen. Naraku growled, how he hated this two brothers! Sesshomaru lips turn into a smirk. **"You're just jealous that she likes me more than you, stop kidding yourselves, she's too good for you!"** he told them furiously. Naraku eyes harden at his words but he had to admit he was right, Kagome deserved so much better, better than the half-breed or his half brother and even better than him, better than any man could give her. **"You're right; she is too good for me. She's wonderful and smart, and she's so brave and reliable, I care for Kagome, and I know you don't love her. You can't love her just like that." **he snarled.

Sesshomaru had enough of him, he was making him look like a fool in front of Kagome. **"Don't you dare tell me who I love human, You don't know anything about me!" **Sesshomaru narrowed his cold eyes at him, he made the first move and leaped toward Naraku, the human boy didn't need his sword he used his bare hands instead as he was about to attack him the demon boy appeared behind him and kicked him behind his back he was thrown across the area. Kagome watched in horror, as the scene unfold before her very eyes, she'd seen fights before, but nothing like that. This was different. She'd never seen anything so brutal before in her. **"Stop it!"** she screamed, but they kept on fighting. **"Kagome!"** Sango yelled she went closer to her. Kagome saw her and she was glad to see both her friends.

Sesshomaru went after Inuyasha next he jumped in the air and punched him in his stomach causing him to back off and hold his stomach from pain. **"What a disgrace you are, a half-breed like you shouldn't have been born." **he ran full speed at Inuyasha punching him across the face. _'What the hell!? How does he have so much strength?' _Inuyasha thought, he stood up and wobbled a bit as he straightened up. **"This is getting out of hand, we have to do something and fast, never they fought with so much hatred." **Miroku said not believing his eyes. Kagome's eyes started to water she didn't want either of them to fight each other and get hurt because of her. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's by the collar and was about to give the final blow when a sad voice was heard. **"Sesshomaru! Please, stop!"** It seemed as though time had stopped. Sesshomaru turned all of his attention to Kagome, and when their eyes met they both froze. Blue against amber. Naraku stared at the girl who held his heart he hated to see her cry, she look so lonely and fragile. **"Please, Sesshomaru," **she breathed. **"Please stop this useless fighting." **She was begged him. Sesshomaru could see the pleading look in her eyes. He didn't want her to be upset, especially with him. So he did the only thing he could, he withdrew. He backed away a few paces still looking in Kagome's stunning eyes. Everyone was silent.

Naraku then stood up with a flinched, Kagome saw this and ran to his side. **"Naraku, are you okay? You shouldn't be moving right now." **she asked with worry clear on her voice as she placed a her hand on his arm, her eyes showed pity and concern for him, which only made him furious, he yanked his arm away lightly and looked away from her, his eyes covered by his bangs.** "Save the pity for someone else Kagome." **he said to her emotion that he is usually devoid of dripped in his words. Kagome was loss for words she never heard him speak to her like that. Naraku wanted to hold her tightly to him and tell her how sorry he was, but he knew he couldn't he needed time to himself, being near her wasn't helping at all. She wasn't the one to blame for, she hasn't done anything wrong. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself for not telling her his feelings sooner if he did this woudn't had happen. **"I need time to think." **Naraku sighed, no feelings in his voice. **"I need to time to let everything sink in and I can't do that by being near you." **Naraku looked down before looking at her. **"I'm sure you understand why right?"** He let out a sarcastically laugh. He wished it was all a nightmare and that he would wake up soon, where Kagome and him were just the two of them laughing and smiling like before. With those words he left her standing there. **"Kagome..." **Sango said just above whisper, she was speechless. Kagome felt so alone, this is the first time they being without eachother, they would always stay eons another.

Just as Naraku was about to leave and never seen for a while. Sesshomaru spoke up, he didn't want to see Kagome so unhappy it wasn't in her nature, if having Naraku back to her side and making her happy again then he will do it even if it will hurt his heart, he yelled surprising everyone. **"Human! What kind of person are you?" **Naraku stopped in his tracks, but kept his back to him. **"...Are you just going to leave Kagome here? You fool, look at her she's crying her heart out because of you, it's YOUR fault she's hurting..." **The human boy dared not look at Kagome; he knew Sesshomaru was right and he just could not stand to see her in pain.** "...If you care for Kagome, like you said then you would take her with you, that just proves that you don't deserve her. You are not worthy of her affections." **Naraku frown, he stood still.** "If you're done talking, I'll take my leave." **obviously pretending to not paid any attention to what he was saying. Sesshomaru growled. Is that all he had to say? he wanted to do was beat him until he couldn't stand up anymore.

Kagome watched her best friend go, she wanted to run to him and stop him from leaving but is she did, it would only make things worse between them, he will be more angry at her. She was heartbroken when he was out of sight she dropped her knees and sobbed her heart out.** "Kagome!"** Sango yelled, she was beside her in an instant with her hands on her shoulder. Kilala was in front of her she meowed sadly seeing her owner cry. Ah Un whimpered. Inuyasha eyes sadden seeing Kagome suffer like this, he wished he could do something to make her happy again. Miroku looked away with grieve. He hated to see a girl cry especially if that person was Kagome lastly Sesshomaru felt hopeless against the human girl. What could he do? Only Naraku was the one to stop her tears.

* * *

The day was beginning to get darker, the children weren't back yet and everyone were staring to leave. **"I will go and find the children, you should all go home and rest." **Lord Shizuo said with a sleeping baby Souta in his arms. Souskue shook his head looking at him.** "I will bring the children back safe and sound, you take your wife home and let her rest she must be tired for having so much fun today." **Kisa's mate notice she was using all her remaining strength to keep herself from sleeping, he smile. **"Your arm its still not heal yet, you need to stay here." **Kaede said with concern showing in her eyes. **"This is nothing, I am sure I can handle it."** The Lord handed Kaede baby Souta carefully not to wake him up, he then took out a necklace it had a white sword hanging from the chain with three different color dots in the blade he gave it to him. **"Here you might need this, with this no demons can smell your scent or see you, thank you for all your doing, for my daughter." **he said with a smile. Sousuke returned the smile. **"No problem as long as Kagome is unharmed."** with those words he left. Lord Shizuo hope they will come soon without wounds, he then look at his mate and carried her in his strong arms back to the hut with Kaede by his side.

* * *

**"Kagome are you okay?"** Inuyasha softly said as soon as he said that he regret it, her cries became more louder. Sousuke walked through the festival no sign of them there he saw a meadow leading through the forest _'Maybe they are there' _he wondered. He walked through and before he knew it, he soon started to hear someone crying. He recognized those cries. It was Kagome. She was the one who was sobbing. The situation at hand started to make Sousuke panic, but he tried his best to stay as calm as he could. He quickly sprinting off to see what his daughter was crying about. He hurriedly made it to the spot where Kagome was sitting on the ground, her hands over her eyes as she cried ever so meekly. Her friends where there trying everything to stop her tears. He wondered what caused her tears.

Sousuke noticed that it seemed like they didn't even know that he was right there, so he started to talk. **"Kagome? What happened here?" **Hearing his voice, instantly made her take her hands away from her eyes to look at him. Everyone turn there attention to him. He looked so worried about her, and he sounded like he was, too. In all honesty, he was definitely overly worried about her.** "Sousuke? Is that really you?" **whispered the child, now wiping the tears away from her eyes. **"Of course it's me,"** he softly answered back, the worried look on his face still present. Kagome then stood up ran to him wrapping hers arms around his leg, he lifted her up off the ground with his good arm she placed a hand over his other arm. Her hand glowed a light purple color, his arm was healed. Everyone was now staring at her, wondering what just happend. Kagome was sobbing into his kimono not seeing what she done. Kagome more important, he looked down at her, he felt her tears dampening his shirt, but he didn't care. He hugged her tightly to him, he glanced over at the children, who were watching with a sympathetic look on their faces. Souskue looked down at Kagome, who was taking shuddering breaths, he felt as her body shook violently with tears. He stroked her hair gently and Kagome gripped the front of his kimono. He pressed his chin against the top of her head and closed his eyes, not caring who saw what was happening, he opened his eyes and anxiously spoke out.** "Kagome, please tell me what happened to you while I was gone. Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you?" **No response came. **"...It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just know I will always be here for you."** He heard Kagome sniffle as her tears started to slow down.

Souskue looked down at the others. **"Kagome needs to rest she had a long night. It's best if you stay with us for another night."** They nodded there heads. The way to the village, Kagome had fallen asleep, in Sousuke arms a transform Kilala carried a sleeping Sango and Miroku. **"Is Kagome going to be okay?" **Inuyasha asked the human man. **"Yes, she is. Tell me Inuyasha do you know what caused Kagome to cry? Do you know where Naraku is too?" **Inuyasha looked at the ground, seeing as he won't tell him he sight and walked to the village. Sesshomaru walked behind them feeling guilty for what has happened.

* * *

A heartbroken boy walked through the forest. **"Why her?"** he said out loud. There was always one place he could go when he was feeling like this, and that was by the Sacred Tree. No one every bothered him up there, because that's where him and Kagome would always spent time together, and that's where he got some of his best thinking done.

_~FB~_

_ Kagome giggled throughout the forest her best friend following closely behind, she loved it when he watched over her. It means he care about her and he wants her to be safe from everything.__** "Come on Naraku." **__Kilala in front of her. __**"There's no need to rush..." **__Naraku smirked at her enthusiasm. __**"...and don't run too fast, you're going to..."**__ as small children often do, she tripped over a small root and fell the girl lands on her stomach, on her nice clothes __**"...fall."**__ he finish his sentence. Kagome sat there, he saw her lower lip began to tremble and she let out a whimper. Naraku run up to her and immediately knelt at her side. __**"Kagome are you alright?" **__The little girl's tears falling down her face while she tries to wipe them away. Naraku checked over her and noticed there was no injuries he sight with relief, she was only hurt from the fall. Naraku looked down to see a tear slide down her pink cheek. How beautiful she looked. Kagome sniffed miserably and moved to wipe her tears, but Naraku's hand beat her as he gently took the tears from her eyes. Kagome looked up to see Naraku staring at her. His eyes were soft with inviting warmth. She paused, then blushed when she realised how stupid she must have looked crying. Turning away, Kagome she apologized __**"I-I'm sorry," **__she refuse to look at him.__** "For what?" **__He ask her.__** "For crying," **__she said foolishly, still looking away. 'Great, Kagome, just great! Now you look like even more of a baby. Why are you still crying?' she thought. __**"It's okay." **__He pulled her into his arms. How safe she felt, being held so tightly by him. __**"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you…" **__He whispered to her, She melted and gave into his strong hold. She smiled peacefully. They pulled apart from each other, he smile brightly at her happy to feel her warmness. Kilala jumped into Kagome's shoulder, she purred while nuzzling her mistress cheek, she giggled. Naraku was glad he had a friend like Kagome, he saw her eyes widen in surprise. __**"Kagome?"**__ he ask. No response came from her, he looked to where she was seeing and behind him there was a tree, not just an ordinary tree the Sacred Tree. It shun in all it's glory under the bright sunlight. __**"Wow!"**__ he gasped. Kagome stood up and ran around the tree, Naraku chased after her laughing as he did so. They both laughed as they ran around the tree chasing each other.__** "I found you." **__The human boy said appearing from the side of the tree, Kagome appeared in the other side. __**"No. I am here."**__ Finally Naraku caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist. She squealed and giggled. It had been a long time since he had this much fun. All his worries about everything were gone from his mind. _

_After having so much fun, night arrived, Kilala saw how tired Kagome was, she transformed into her bigger size, she mention for Kagome to rest her head on her, little Kagome did as well as Naraku, she closed her eyes and slept, Naraku glanced over at her, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. 'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping' he thought to himself. He reached out and stroked her cheek delicately. 'I never want this night to end, being with you is just what I need to be happy Kagome.' he took one last look at her and sleep took over him, his arm on her shoulder, the two sleep facing each other under the tree. _

_~End of FB~_

Naraku remember that day, that was the first day they sleep together. He looked at the tree and sight, he walked to closer to it every step he took jabbed his heart. **"Kagome, how could you do this?" **he collapsed under the tree onto his knees.** "Why? Can't you see I have fallen for you?"** he hugged his knees to his chest and settled where he began to gaze at the sky. A picture of Kagome kissing Sesshomaru flashed into his mind. His heart stopped, tears flowing down his cheeks. Everyone thought he couldn't feel pain or emotions because he had no heart. The truth is he did have a one. Until the only girl he loved broke it. Kagome. He thought they would be together for all of eternity. He was wrong. Very wrong. He just couldn't believe that he has lost her. If she care for him then why the hell did she kiss him? He'd thought Kagome was his soul mate, his eternal love but he guesses she just thought of him as her toy. Just one to play with until you're fed up and bored with it so you just let it fall to the floor as you watch it shatter into tiny pieces. He still can't help but wonder is she okay after he left? He tried time and time again to get over her but he just couldn't, deep down inside of him he knows that despite the sorrow and misery it caused him, he still loves Kagome. She was his first love. Was there something wrong with him? Or he just was not good enough? Even though she broke his heart tonight he knows he still loves her with all the little pieces.

Naraku hide his face in his knees and sob until there was no tomorrow. What he didn't realize a dark shadow was spying on him. **"Hmm. He has finally lost his powerful spirit, now it's time to control this human,"** said an evil voice. Youkai filled the air, followed by a shrill laughter. Naraku heard him and his head shot up and stood up. **"Who is there! yourself!"** he yelled angrily. The voice responded back with a smirk. **"Who's showing who?"** Naraku looking around he was getting ticked off with unanswered questions and continuous insults. **"Don't mock me! Answer my question, who are you!?" **The voice only sighed in disbelief and decided to cooperate with his question.**"I thought you would recognize my voice when you heard it." **Naraku was shocked and taken back at his response. **"Your...Rokuda..."** The voice laughed. **"That is correct human." **

Out of the trees the shadow appear. The little boys eyes widen. **"B-but how? How are you alive again? Lord Shizuo killed you!" **He said. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Memories suddenly flashed through his mind, memories of him with The Lord , the demon that had killed him.** "That does not matter right now,.."** Rokuda said. **"...why do you decide to live in such misery; when you could just come with me, and forget everything she has done to you." **Naraku gasped forget about Kagome he shook his head no he couldn't and he won't!** "Forget her, she has betrayed you by kissing with another You were her puppet! Played by a string! Why? Cause you thought she loved you, when really she was using you! Played you with pretend love." **Naraku shook his head angrily, rage eyes blazing with hatred and anger.** "No you're wrong. She cares about me more than anyone!" **Rokuda smirk, just a little bit more and then he will brake. **"Remember Naraku, when you never saw Inuyasha. Weren't you quite pleased, the boy that came between you was gone, but the moment Inuyasha was seen again do you notice how happy Kagome was? And now with his half-brother in the way he took Kagome away from you. Whether Sesshomaru is gone or dead, Kagome's heart will always belong to him." **

Naraku placed his hands on his ears not wanting to listen to him anymore, he gritted his teeth. **"Shut up! You don't know anything about her!" **he yelled with tears in his eyes. **"Don't you feel bitter towards Kagome, don't you hate, Sesshomaru, it's okay to feel hatred. You are not wrong to hate them, fill your heart with bitterness and come join me." **he said to him, walking closer to the broken boy.

_'Promise me one thing. Never let power take over your heart it's makes you a bad person. Just stay the way you are now' _Lord Shizuo words rang in his head.

**"What you're saying is completely wrong..." **he said sadness in his eyes. **"...I know Kagome kissed Sesshomaru, however having a grudge against Kagome and feeling jealously towards Sesshomaru these are normal feelings that any human would have. And it does not mean I should feel bitterness towards them, it's not the first time Kagome has tried to leave me because she knew how difficult all this was for me, I always wished Sesshomaru and the half-breed gone but then I've always felt bad about it for harboring such thoughts. Kagome has thought me that in life. I know all these feelings they mean that I'm in love with Kagome!"** Naraku screamed. Rokuda was surprise at him. That girl was his weakness!

**"Don't you get it you were just a tool! she was only kind to you because you were lonely and had no one by your side, she pity you. You are nothing to you, she's in love with another person." **Naraku's eyes widen, he was right! The more he think about the more it was true. That's why she was so nice to him, because she felt sorry for him. **'I feel bitter towards Kagome, I hate Sesshomaru, I guess I have every reason to but...' **Rokuda stretched out his hand, for him to take it. **"Come with me, Naraku, and make her suffer for what she has done to you." **Naraku stared at his hand, memories of him and Kagome flashed through his head, how could she do this to him? he reached yet hesitantly, Rokuda smirk cross his lips. Naraku took it.

* * *

**"Naraku..."** Kagome whispered, awaking from her sleep, she looked around the hut not noticing him there. She stood up carefully not to wake anyone up and went to find him! Kilala wanted to go with her so she did, cueing her two-tail to transform, as she was going to hop on to find her hopeless friend, she heard Sesshomaru say. **"Where do you think your going?" **

**"I'm going to find Naraku!"** She choked out. She needed to be strong.

Sesshomaru ran ahead of her and blocked her way from Kilala. **"Kagome you can't go..." **he said.**"...especially late at night."** She didn't care what anyone said: he could be dead for all she knew. **"Yes I can! He's my friend. I need him. I am going to find him! Now move out of my way!"** She screamed. **"No Kagome, you won't. I can't let you do that!" **he wanted to let her go but this wasn't the right time. **"Move Sesshomaru! I have to find him!" **Kagome screamed again, tears starting to pour down her cheeks.** "Kagome, go back inside." **Sesshomaru said his voice still calm and commanding. **"NO! I am going so leave me alone!" **

**"Leave you alone, for what? So you can put yourself in harms way for him? Look at yourself, Kagome, your going out at night to find the only person that made you cry and left you behind. How do you think your family would feel if something happen to you, or your friends? Do you have any idea how I will feel? everyone will be lost without you Kagome, they would feel as they can't go on in life. Would you like to make them feel depress? You're not a fault for your Naraku's choices. Personally though, I think he made a good choice to leave, after all he seems to hurt you more than anything."** She shook her head, he didn't understand anything about Naraku!. **"I guess you're right, but I don't know how to deal with the pain anymore. I mean I am worried about him and I don't know, all I know is I hurt, after all It's all my fault he left Sesshomaru so please move." **he didn't move and started to beat his chest and force him out of the way, but he stood firmly where he , as she continued to beat him, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome just fell against him sobbing into his chest. **"Kagome,"** he whispered, **"Naraku, will be ok. We'll find him. I promise we'll bring him back to you." **Kagome pulled back and looked up at the demon. **"I am sorry but I am going to find him and you will not get in my way."**

**"Kilala!"** commanded Kagome, Sesshoamru eyes widen, the Neko pushed Sesshomaru out of the way, Kagome knew this was her chance and climbed on her.** "Let's go Kilala!"** shouted Kagome and they took off into the air flying the way to the forest. **"Kagome!" **Sesshomaru yelled. _'Hold on Naraku, we'll find you soon I promise just please be safe where ever you are.'_

* * *

Naraku entire body was aching and he felt like his skin was on fire. _'What's happing to me!' _he thought clenching his heart. **"Excellent work, you gave into the darkness, we are connected, you and I. And that is why..." **Rokuda was embedding into his human body. **"...You cannot escape me, ever again." **The painful boy screamed in pain. Kagome who heard his screams eyes widen. **"Kilala down there."** As soon as they landed Kagome ran closer to him. **"Naraku!" **she yelled, he heard her voice _'Kagome...' _he thought happily _'...you came for me.' _but he knew it was to late.

The screams calm down as soon as he opened his eyes the little girl gasped his eyes were more redder with evilness in them, his kimono changed into a blue one with an armor. **"Naraku?" **she ask him a little afraid. He looked at her with a look he never gave her before. **"What's the matter Kagome?" **even his voice has change. **"Are you afraid of me?"** He asked casually, as if he was asking about the weather.** "Kill her Naraku, make her suffer!"** Rokuda said, his soul was there next to Naraku almost as he was vanishing.

**"What have you done to him?!"** Kagome growled.** "I haven't done anything to him,.." **The evil demon sneered. **"...he is fulfilling his destiny. He let darkness in his heart, tainted with fresh scars from the ones you left him. He couldn't handle the light any longer, that he desired for. Nothing will break him from the darkness, not even you could free him, now that his heart broken nothing could break his eternal sleep." **Kagome was taken aback that's not true, Naraku was stronger than this. **"He wouldn't. You lied to him to make him brake, to keep him under your control..." **She was absolutely outraged. **"...Naraku is strong, he is less likely to give in so easily." **

Rokuda laughed and gave her an evil look. **"There is nothing you can do to stop me!" **The human girl didn't know what to. How could she make him return back to his senses. _'Naraku, you idiot. Why did you have to go off by yourself.'_ she thought looking at him with anger.** "Kagome!" **she heard and saw her family arriving. **"Looks like we got company."** Rokuda said in a voice full of hate and disgust. He glance at his servant who stood still with a thin line across his lips. Rokuda jerked his direction to the upcoming visitors. **"What do we here?"** he said in a taunting tone. Lord Shizuo stepped in front of his daughter.** "How the hell are you alive? I killed you." **his eyes turned red in fiery. **"What you're saying is true, but a demon I knew found my sword were he brought me back to life, this time I will be getting my revenge." **Shizuo regarded him and said nothing, it was utter shock he was supposed to be dead!

Rokuda smirked at the impassive and emotionless face of The Lord in front of him. **"Now Naraku, kill them all and get the Sacred Jewel!"** he said disappearing from the battle the air grew thick and foul. Naraku's right hand grew longer and thinner until it became something like finger tentacles, everyone stared with wide eyes, full with shock. His arm went straight toward Shizuo, he was trying to get to Kagome but he was in the way, he slashed it within a second with his sword.** "Naraku please stop this! Come back to me!" **Kagome yelled desperately, her voice couldn't reach him, she tried harder but despite all of her best efforts it was impossible. Naraku's right arm grew back. Shizuo growled. _'I need to do something without hurting him but what?' _He thought never leaving his eyes off him. **"Daddy, please don't kill him..." **Kagome pleaded** "...that is still Naraku and I know there is good in him."** Shizuo glanced at his daughter and put his sword away and handed her the bow Naraku gave her. **"Here this might help you, use one of your arrows and purify his heart." **Kagome took it and ask. **"Do you think it will work?" **

**"Let's hope so." **Everyone watched from the side lines. Kagome placed an arrow in her bow and aim it at his heart._ 'I am sorry...' _she let it fly as she did a barrier was formed around him so no one could approach him, the arrow vanished. Kaede gasped** "A barrier!" **she cried. Lord Shizuo ran full speed at him catching the little boy of guard, he punched him in the face he landed in the ground with a thud. Shizuo held him back by the shoulder. What he didn't knew was that Naraku's tentacles was behind him, he stabbed right through his shoulder releasing his hold on him. **"Shizuo!"** Sousuke shouted. Withdrawing his tentacles, Shizuo stumbled back a few step. Naraku raised his left hand suddenly and sent a shot of energy through his fingers. It struck The Lord in his body, piercing though him as though he was translucent. It left no scar, but it froze him.**"You are rendered paralyzed,"** he stated._ 'I can't move!'_ Shizuo's mind screamed the boys tentacle reached toward the Jewel who was in his neck, jerking the chain harshly, breaking it around Shizuo's neck. _'The Jewel...'_ The tentacle wrapped itself around him, he was thrown against a tree.** "Shizuo!" **Kisa yelled with tears in her eyes, Kaede held her back, not only will she be risking her life but also, baby Souta's. Kagome gasped this can't be happening! Naraku turned his attention to her, a light blue ball form in his hand and shot it toward the frightened girl. **"Kagome!" **Sesshomaru yelled, helpless to do anything. **"Kagome!" **Inuyasha shouted, trying to see through the mass of smoke. As the smoke cleared, they saw Souskue panting, he had protected her. _'He wasn't going after the jewel...'_ Sesshomaru thought_ '...he was after Kagome all along.' _Lord Shizuo stood up slowly with his sword to support him. **"Run away from here Kagome!" **Kagome shook her head. **"But I-" "Go!" **He yelled. It was the only way to save her from him. Kagome ran away, Naraku followed after her but was stop by Sousuke. Sesshomaru followed her.

* * *

Kagome ran away as her legs could carry her all along the way were little breezes, she stopped into a clearing, panting a little and her heart thumping hard. What she saw next surprise her. A Well. Kagome walked closer to it and touched it she looked below it and gasped it was a long way down, she took a step back. **"You were not thinking of escaping were you Kagome?" **The little human girl turn behind her and saw Naraku.** "Naraku? But how?..." **He smirked. **"Those fools were weak, they could be dead as we speak." **Kagome eyes widen she shook her head. **"No, that's not true! Your lying!" **Naraku walked closer to her, she pointed her arrow at him. **"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you!" **he laughed at her a pink flash of light flashed out from his hand and it cut Kagome's bow. **"You can't kill me. You like me too much, you care too much for me to do it. I am your friend Naraku after all." **Kagome eyes turn into anger. This was not Naraku, he would never hurt innocent people, especially her family.** "Your not Naraku, your an evil demon who only likes hurting people for fun. Where is the Naraku I know? The one that cares for me, protects me whenever I am in trouble. The one who is always kind and sweete." **she noticed his expression soften at his compliments, then the little boys eyes harden.** "He is long gone, he dosent exist anymore. You made me like this Kagome you made me this broken, hurting, insecure mess!" **Kagome raised an eyebrow.** "Nani?"**

**"I love you Kagome!"** He yelled, and she gasped lowering her bow, he love her? She couldn't believe what she was hearing all this time he felt feelings for her and she didn't notice. He continued. **"...You made me into this person who couldn't trust people. Who couldn't trust you. And could you blame me? You told me that you wanted to be with me and that you would do anything to help me you lied, then the half-breed and his brother came along, you started to forget me. I gave you everything I had, everything that I was and it wasn't enough for you! Do you know how I felt when you where with Sesshomaru that day, when you kissed him. How much it hurt to see you looking at him like that? I felt like I was dying without you, my heart broke, not being able to live anymore. How could you do this to me? You've put me through more pain than anyone else in my life. It's so painful to just stand here and talk to you. but I still can't bring myself to hate you. Your my first love. Why did you take everything I thought we had and treat like it meant nothing!?" **

**"That's not true!" **she yelled defensively

**"Yes, it is! It's the truth! it hurts, but it's the truth."**

**"I…I don't know what to say. I know that the way I behaved with Sesshomaru was wrong and it was hurtful and I am sorry! I never meant for any of it to happen and if I could take it all back I would. But I can't! I wish I could but I can't! I am sorry..." **

**"Sorry?"** Naraku eyed her. **"Sorry will not fix this I trusted you once…I don't think I'm up for it again. I know that from the beginning, I can't never kill you Kagome. I seriously can't. I can't kill you no matter how hard I try."**

He walked to the well and a pink glowed formed in his hands he shot it thought the well making it glow. He touched Kagome's shoulder erasing all her memories. **"Goodbye Kagome..." **pushes her down the well, screams where heard. _'I am sorry, Kagome my love...'_he thought. Then he heard rustling and saw the demon who he despise so much. Sesshomaru. **"Naraku? Where's Kagome! What have you done to her?" **He yelled at him. Naraku smirk.** "Your to late I am afraid."** He saw her bow, kneeling down on the floor Sesshomaru held on to one part of the bow, **"Kagome…"**

**"Sesshomaru!"** Miroku shouted and ran together with the rest. Sango whispered, "Sesshomaru…"Sesshomaru stood up and Inuyasha looked at his hand, Kagome's broken bow. _'That's…'_

**"Did something happen to Kagome?" **The human girl Sango asked quietly. **"Naraku!…" **Inuyasha glared at the enemy, **"How dare you!"**

**"You weren't fast enough to save her, it's your fault she's gone." **With that he disappear with a broken heart to never to heal again, no one can heal his broken heart.

Everyone had a look of shocked and sadness on their faces, unable to express their comfort to the hurt full demon. Looking at Sesshomaru, Sango thought, '_It can't be… Kagome…'_ Kilala jumped into into the edge of the well and meowed sadly, her owner can't be gone! She just couldn't leave her all alone! Ah Un whimpered sadly. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and punched the ground he didn't care if he bleed.** "I'm sorry Kagome." **Inuyasha whispered,** "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."**Sango was crying into Miroku's shoulder while Miroku held her, silent tears falling down his own face. That was the day the full demon child became emotionless.

* * *

Next time on The Girl Name Kagome: The Bone Easters Well


	9. Chapter Nine: The Bone Easters Well

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storyline used in this story. _

_Chapter Nine:The Bone Easters Well. _

_Fifty years. It had been fifty years since Kagome was push down the well. Fifty years since she was sent to another world._

**"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" **the 15 year old girl heard her mom call to her from downstairs.** "Coming!"** She quickly brushed the last few strands of her raven hair and examined herself in the mirror. She guess she looked like she did every day. A strange feeling caught the pit of her stomache. Then she realized that the strange feeling was joy. For today was her birthday! She had awaited this moment for so long. Her clothes consisted of a green uniform dress with a jacket on, she wore pink converses on her feet. She grabbed her book bag, shoving her notebook from her desk in it as she swung her bedroom door open. Kagome hummed as she made her way down stairs and entered the kitchen, she saw her mother dishing out some pancakes, and her brother name Souta buttering his toast, and Ji-chan reading a newspaper. A chubby ball of fur waddled torwards her and rubbed her legs. Kagome bent down and pet her cat Buyo she then sat down happily, pouring some juice into the empty glass sitting in front of her. Her mother placed the full plate of hot pancakes in front of her daughter.

**"Good morning Kagome, happy birthday!" **said her mother with a smile, before sitting in her seat across from her. **"Morning, thanks Mama."** She picked up her fork and began eating.** "Grandfather, what is this thing?" **the girl ask him he was holding a keychain.** "That is the Shikon No Tama, Kagome." **he replied he was wearing a traditional Japanese Shinto Priest, apparently he was the current custodian/guardian/caretaker/owner of the Higurashi Shrine which has been in the family for generations or so what he thinks.** "Shikon no wha-?"** asked Kagome confused. **"Shikon no Tama, my girl! The Jewel of Four Souls!" **said Grandpa. He also held up a marble on a keychain with a grin. **"You don't actually think people are going to buy these fale keychains, do you? They don't even look like jewels." **The girl said looking at it closely. **"These are not just keychains! That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which-" **He was interrupted by a jingling noise as Buyo reached up and tapped the keychain. Kagome moved it away. The cat followed, reaching up to bat at it occasionally. He crouched ready to pounce on it. **"Ahem." **the old man cleared his throat. Kagome looked up her grandpa was scowling at her. **"As I was saying,..." **he continued **"...that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which-"** At that moment Buyo pounced for the jewel and missed only to roll onto his back and try to catch it.** "An ancient jewel which-" **he tried again but this time he was interrupted by the raven hair girl. **"Hey! You remember it's my birthday, right?"** burst Kagome with excitement. Grandpa paused for a moment then laughed.

**"I planned to wait another day but..."**

**"So you did get something! Hand it over."** With a smile Grandpa handed her a box all wrapped up. She opened it quickly and inside was something that had a surprising resemblance to a hand shaped prune. Grandpa grinned with enthusiasm. Kagome was mortified.** "That, my dear, is an authentic, mummified hand of a water imp, which-" **she sight. **"Here Buyo, eat." **She said giving it to the cat. **"Waaahhhh! That's an antique!"** Buyo proceeded to take the antique and ran to eat it in peace.

_Replica this, authentic that. Here everything has a story. __My family have been the caretakers to this shrine for generations. And Grandpa devotes all his time and energy to discovering every myth, legend and story about everything we own and a few things we don't._

**"These particular pickles are absolutely full of history!"** Grandpa began at dinner. **"Not half as full as you are."** Kagome replied getting a snigger from Sota, her younger brother.

_The thousand year old Tree of Ages. The legend of the Hidden Well. I feel like I don't belong here like this is not my home but I am being really weird right? Anyways I've been surrounded by stories all my life and never believed a word of it. Well, that is until today. My fifteenth birthday. _

**"I'm leaving!"** After having a wonderful breakfast and giving her her birthday presents: a homemade sweater from her mom, a family drawing from Sota and some protective sutras from her grandfather who had to give her a better gift; she was ready to go to school. **"Kagome you forgot the lunch I packed for you!" **her mom called. **"I always seem to." **she said with a small smile as she accepted the bento box her mom held out to her.

**"I also packed a piece of your vanilla ice cream cake for each of your friends."**

**"Thanks mom!" **Kagome called as she made her way to the front door and closing it after her.

* * *

**"Happy Birthday, Kagome!"** All her friends said. Kagome had three best girl friends at school: Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Ayumi was the bookworm amongst the group. She was studious and very carefree. Yuka was fun and sweet, while Eri was a bit on the edgy side, but still lovable. "Thanks guys." Kagome blushed. She loved having good friends. Yuma gave her a cute Teddy Bear with chocolates. Ayumi a beautiful friendship necklace charm and Eri gave her awesome clothes for her to wear. Kagome gave her friends a hug to appreciate them everything they did.

**"So Kagome your finally a grown woman, what are you going to do now?"** Eri asked Kagome, since she was now the oldest in the group. **"Well I guess I'm going to graduate high school and start collage life."** Kagome said she then saw a young boy coming towards her with a smile he had short brown hair, grayish eyes and had his black uniform on. **"Oh look here comes Houjo, see you later Kagome." **Ayumi said as she pushed the others to leave her some alone time. **"Hey wait you guys." **Kagome pleaded when she turned around as someone touched her on the shoulder. He held a Kagome's present behind his back. He was feeling a little nervous, he thought of how cute she look with her uniform on. Kagome started to blush a little since they were now alone in the entrance of the school. She tried to think of something to say and finally went with** "Good morning Hojo. How are you?" **

**"I am fine thank you for asking."** Hojo noticed how uncomfortable she was and thought it was because he was still there. He cleared his throat and decided to get this over with quickly** "I got you a present. I was not sure what you would want, so your friends helped me pick something out for you." **Kagome took the little package and held onto it for a minute unsure whether she should open it or not. Hojo smiled and said** "Go ahead open it up." **Kagome hesitated for just a second more and smiled back and started to neatly open the gift. She was afraid to tear the paper because it was so beautiful. She pulled off the lid of the little box inside to see a beautiful comb for her hair. It had a white orchid with a small butterfly engraved in it.** "Oh Hojo it is so beautiful. You really did not have to you have already given me so much." **Hojo stepped closer to Kagome and pulled the comb out of the box** "Yes but i want to Kagome." **he said as he slide the comb into her hair. Kagome blushed as she reached up and lightly toughed the comb. Hojo continued on** "It looks perfect in your hair and patches your dress. I will have to thank your friends for all of their help."**

Kagome found her voice finally. **"Hojo it is the perfect present thank you so much."** She smile at him. **"No problem."** He said blushing.

The bell rang and the two headed to class together. Throughout the day everyone wished the birthday girl a happy birthday she also got a lot of gifts from everyone. After school had ended Kagome said her goodbyes to everyone, she then headed to her home as she did there was the dry well also known as the Hidden Well. It was surrounded by a small shrine so from the outside you couldn't see it.

The door was open and outside stood Sota, her younger brother staring in. **"Hey, what are you-?"** Kagome called. Sota jumped in fear.** "Uh, nothing."** He replied in his hand was a bowl full of cat food. She walked towards him.**"You know you're not supposed to play in there right?" **

**"I'm not! It's the cat!" **He replied to her.

**"Did he go down to the well?"**

**"I don't know where else he could be. Buyo!" **Kagome and Sota stepped inside the dark shrine. **"So go down and get him."**

**"But why do I gotta be the one?"**

**"Because you're the one that's looking for him."**

He sat down and didn't answer. Kagome sighed and looked down to the well. It was sealed on top and some dried herbs lay on top to ward off evil spirits. It really looked quite creepy. There was a skittering noise near the well.

**"Wah! Something's down there!" **cried Sota. He jumped behind Kagome frightened.** "Yeah, the cat."** Kagome sighed and walked down the stairs. She would help out this time but next time Sota had to go down himself.

There was that noise again but something was strange the noise was coming from inside the well. That was impossible! It was completely sealed off. There were all sorts of legends about this well. They used to chuck the bones of monsters down there before it was sealed. What if they were still there? That scratching noise again! Something touched her leg! She screamed.

**"Wahhhh! Buyo?" **cried Sota falling back. She looked down to see Buyo, the cat. He was purring against her leg. She picked him up. **"You make fun of me cause I'm scared? And then you're all like aaahhhh!"**

**"Look who's talking Mr 'Why do I have to go?"** she glared at him. Sota stared over her shoulder to the well. The scratching noise started again.

Suddenly, pink light shone bright from under the seal. With a crash the well's cover burst into pieces! **"Sis! Watch out!"**

There was a rush of wind and light from the well behind her. Kagome froze. There were hands on her shoulders. She dropped Buyo. Something was pulling her back! Her legs hit the edge of the well and she fell back. She heard Sota calling her name. He ran to the door and was calling for Grandpa. She was falling! The top of the well was far above her now! There were still hands grasping her shoulders. One hand touched her face and turned her from the top. She gasped. It was some sort of purple monster! It had the head and body of a woman and a snake tail. Huge fangs filled its mouth. But from the waist down was the huge skeleton of a spine it looked like trailing behind them as they fell. The monster spoke to her.

**"Ah, to be alive once more! I can feel my strength returning!"** Its voice was guttural. As it spoke flesh grew back on the skeleton. It was snake! A snake monster! It held her face in its hands.

**"You have it, don't you? Give it to me!"** Its eyes opened wide and it licked her face. Kagome felt blood rise to her face. She struggled and freed her arms. **"What are you doing! Let go!" **She hit the snake monster and pushed it away. There was an odd ringing in her ears like a windchime.

Bright pinkish white light shone from her hand. The centipede cringed away. Its arm broke off still grasping her own arm. It fell back into the darkness and out of sight.

**"Wretched girl! I must have the Sacred jewel!"** its voice echoed.

**"The sacred jewel?" **Kagome murmured. _Hadn't Grandpa said something about a jewel the day before?_ The darkness around her was absolute. Only the pinkish light from her hand remained and that was fading. Was she still falling? The well couldn't be this deep. A bluish light filtered down from above. There was a dirt floor floating slowly to her feet. She fell to her knees. She was at the bottom of the well. Kagome looked up. There was the top only a few feet above her head. How could she have been falling for so long if the well was only a few feet deep?** "I guess I must have fallen, in the well." **Maybe I bumped my head or...she turned to look at the arm which lay on the ground beside her. A shiver went up her spine.

**"Maybe not!,"** she stood up and called for her family** "Hey Sota! Get Grandpa!" **There was no answer. He had probably run off at the first sign of trouble. She listened for him but could only hear birds. Some ivy grew on the sides of the well the human girl started to climb out her eyes widen at the sight there was grass all over, flowers and tress.** "Where am I?" **Kagome whispered softly taking slowly steps as she walked she saw The Sacred Tree the same tree she had back home maybe that was her way back home she ran to it with a smile on her face as she arrived there her smile disappeared there was nothing but grass and flowers. Kagome walked closer to it stepping on the roots and touched the trunk this tree seem familiar to her.** "Human you have the Sacred Jewel give it to me." **Kagome gasped she didn't have what she wanted so she started to run away hoping someone will safe her. As she did she trip on a root of the tree Kagome shrieked, and closed her eyes waiting for the impact to come.

* * *

Inuyasha a half-demon was walking throughout the forest he lived in a forest that he had made his own, of course it had barley any demons in it but the sad thing was that there was a village nearby, as a child he was always hated from the villagers no one like him because he was different from the rest of them. He never went towards it unless he was stalking a demon to kill. Now he was older, much older. His strength had increased immensely. Now he stood in his forest, scenting the air for a demon that might be lurking, but he found nothing. It had been a long while since he had seen a demon anywhere, but that didn't bother him that much.

Walking quietly through his forest, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a blood-curdling scream come from somewhere in the forest, a girl was in danger he hurry to her as fast as could his eyes widen at the sight there was a demon who was about to slash her body. **"Iron reaver soul stealer!" **He yelled, as he sliced the demon in half with his claws. Inuyasha looked at the human girl. **"Hey are you alright?"** Kagome open her stared at the person before her eyes widened in shock. There stood a man with a long silver hair and piercing gold eyes best of all he had, soft fluffy triangular doggy ears on his head with fangs and claws. _'Kawaii!' _she thought.** "Are you okay?"** he asked warmly. Unable to speak, the girl nodded yes. Slowly she started to bring her small hands to his ears and started rubbing his ears and he leaned into the touch like a cat, and Kagome could have sworn she heard him purr. She giggled. **"You mean you're not scared of me? I'm a half demon." **Inuyasha said looking at her. Kagome blinked and then smile. **"Why should I be? My mother taught me to treat everyone as equals, and so until you give me a reason to be afraid of you, why bother?" **Inuyasha was surprise this girl she wasn't afraid of him every person would always scream and run away whenever they see him. This was the the first time he met a girl who wasn't afraid of him. He was secretly impressed.

Inuyasha looked at the girl. She was beautiful; she had long black hair, and the most captivating eyes ever and her skin gave a soft glow. _'Whoa', _he thought, his heart pounding slightly,_'she's. . .' _He felt a light blush consume his cheeks. _'Argh! What the hell am I thinking?! What is this girl doing to me?!'_ he thought, his heart pounding slightly, but something about her reminded him of someone. **"My name is Kagome Higurashi. And yours?" **Kagome said lightly interrupting his thoughts. **"My name's Inuyasha." **

**"You wretched girl. Give me the Sacred Jewel Shard!" **The human girl and the half demon turn to the snake demon.** "Oh? So your not dead yet are you?" **Inuyasha ask with a smirk as he raised his hand and made his knuckles cracked. **"Why do you keep fighting? You know you can't defeat me with those pitiful moves. Your just a half- demon."** Inuyasha smirked predatorily.** "Wanna bet?" **He ran toward the snake demon as he was about to slice him it had vanished. **"W-What?"** Inuyasha looked around the area for his aura his eyes widened when he saw the snake demon appeared behind him the demon wrapped his tail around him and sent him flying across the area. **"Inuyasha!"** shouted Kagome, she wanted to help him but how? She didn't had a weapon to fight with she was defenseless. The snake demon looked toward Kagome's direction with a smug look on his face he ran with speed at her. Kagome gasp as she felt one of the demon's claw made contact with her side immediately sending her flying through the forest causing her to crash into and tree trunk. A purple round jewel landed in the ground in front of her.

Inuyasha gasped. **"Kagome!"** he stood up quickly and ran toward her. Kagome looked at the jewel with pure confusion. _'What?' _she thought puzzled, _'Was that inside me?' _

**"Fool!"** The demon now shouted at Kagome. **"You don't have the power to protect it and it certainly doesn't belong in your hands. Now hand it over!" **Kagome tried to stand up even thought her side was killing her. She picked up the jewel and her anger flared. **"What are you talking about? I will never hand over the jewel to someone like you!" **She stood her ground as fury flashed across her face. **"Fine so be it, die a painful death." **Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.** "Oh no you don't." **He growled as he took a protective stance near Kagome. **"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER." **He yelled, but once again, it had no effect it only angered the youkai as Inuyasha stood, clenching his fists in utter frustration. **"I had enough of you foolish half-breed!" **The snake struck out at Inuyasha biting into him in his arm with his fangs. Inuyasha use his claws at him making the snake release him. _'Damn it'_ thought Inuyasha. **"Inuyasha..." **Kagome whispered worriedly with terror filling her eyes. Inuyasha glance to her and saw Kagome's worried eyes looking at him.** "Keh, it's nothing,"** said Inuyasha, that was the first time someone was ever worried for him. This girl she was something special.

The snake demon lashed its tail at Inuyasha sending him far away from Kagome as possible. _'What do I do?' _Kagome ask herself she didn't want Inuyasha to be hurt because of her. _'How can I help him?' _She held the jewel in her hands tightly. _'This jewel must be powerful that why the demon is after it right? Please Jewel help me protect Inuyasha, help me save him, give me your strenght.' _Kagome felt the aura of energy emitting from the jewel itself was incredible. It seemed to withhold almost every possible kind of power ever lusted and wished for. The Jewel followed her will and became a bow and arrow. **"W-what am I supposed to do with these?"** The truth was, she'd never touched a bow in her life or so she thought. Though her grandfather had wanted her to take archery, she'd put it off until both had forgotten about it. She had no practice and couldn't hit the snake standing still, much less with him moving fast. **"Kagome, shoot it!" **Inuyasha said to her. **"Get the snake! I know you can do it. I have complete faith in you." **Kagome looked at him he had a smile telling her that everything would be fine she nodded with determination, sweat dripped down her temple as she armed the arrow to the bow, she quickly aimed an arrow at the demon before it went after her. _'Please hit the mark.'_She pulled the bowstring tight and released the arrow, watching in astonishment as it flew straight for him, it hit it's mark. **"Defeated?" **The demon howled in pain **"I've…been defeated….by a…mere human? So easily?"** Then, as the last words were spoken, he fell into two pieces vanishing. The bow turned back as it was before a Jewel. **"You did it, Kagome,"** Inuyasha cheered as he was about take a step towards kagome he then fell to his knees.** "Dammed." **he whispered to himself. He tried to stand but found he could not.

Inuyasha felt week and was ashamed to be in such condition in front of Kagome. Kagome immediately ran to Inuyasha side. **"Inuyasha are you okay?"** she asked with concern. **"I'm fine. These wounds are nothing. They will heal quickly." **Inuyasha felt Kagome's warm hands upon his arm. He stared at her. She had her bangs behind her eyes, she felt tears come to her eyes, Inuyasha could scent the salty smell of fresh tears. A tear landed on his arm healing it although it went unnoticed. **"I am sorry, because of me you got hurt and almost die doing it." **Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace she was shocked at the sudden movement. **"Don't feel guilty. I did it because I wanted to. I'd rather be hurt then see you hurt Kagome besides in the end you were the one who saved me." **He pulled away so he could looked at her face she had tears in her eyes. She had shed tears for him. Cried for him. Inuyasha looked down to see a tear slide down her rosy cheek, how beautiful she looked, he couldn't bear to see her sad, a calm finger gently pushed the tear away. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her. His eyes were soft with warmth. **"Thank you Inuyasha."** She smile at him.** "No problem..."** He blushed pink.

They both stood up, Kagome winced. Inuyasha help her up he noticed her wound her shirt was torn and filled with blood, he was amazed how strong she was. **"Kagome, does that hurt? You okay?"** Kagome glanced at her injury.** "I'm fine," **she assured him, **"It's just a scrape, really."** Inuyasha looked away from her with shame. **"If I wasn't so weak this wouldn't have happened to you. I am sorry I couldn't protect you better."** Kagome shook her head.** "It's okay, this isn't your fault, besides without your comforting words I couldn't have done it." **Inuyasha smile even if he just met this girl he like her being by his side it made him feel safe, warm and most of all happy, his heart would skip a beat whenever she smile or laugh. How could just one simple girl make him feel this way? He watched with his hands inside of his kimono as she stared at The Sacred Tree it was blooming pink and white blossoms, sudden image flashed before the human girls eyes. A certain girl and boy sleeping under this tree, she couldn't quite catch the faces they were to blurry to see, Kagome shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts a pink flower landed on her head. Laughter suddenly bubbled up in her chest as she reached up to take it off. Holding the delicate pink blossom in the palm of her hand, she breathed in the scent. Kagome then stood in front of the half-demon placing the flower on his head and smiling innocently up at him she then went back to the tree resting. Inuyasha blinked then smile he was glad Kagome was there with him. _'Thank you Kagome for everything.' _

* * *

Thank you for the kind reviews it really means alot to me. Please review :)

Next time on the Girl Name Kagome: Kagome the Priestess.


End file.
